When The Sakura Stops Falling (reduex)
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: Re-upload with existing chapter rewritten/tweaked of 'when the sakura stops falling' This is my attempt to write something TsuzukixMuraki but keeping them in character as a challenge to myself. Please note this will reference things which are only in the manga that were cut from the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Sakura Stops Falling Chapter 1**

It had started out as a fairly typical day at the Summons division of the Judgement Bureau located in the realm Meifu. Chief Konoe had just assigned a new case to the pair of shinigami currently responsible for area 2. After debriefing them he had left them to look over the file, which had led to Hisoka the younger guardian of death to read over the file, while his partner Tsuzuki simply starred off into space. The former sighed in distaste, to say they were less then thrilled would be an understatement, and as per usual the latter was lost in thoughts more then likely revolving around sweets. According to the notes on the case, they would need to investigate a small specialist hospital, and if there was thing Hisoka couldn't stand it would be hospitals. Ever since his last days of his time among the living the large white, sterile buildings did nothing but give him this creepy crawly feeling. Having been born with latent empathic abilities made even being in close proximity left him feeling overwhelmed with wave after wave of negative emotions left behind by those who were dying or afraid a loved one would die. After he'd finished his brief reading session of the case details he couldn't help the way his shoulders sagged slightly, he didn't really see any way out of this for him. Taking a deep breath he steeled his resolve deciding he would prefer to get this over and done with, after all it appeared to be a pretty straight forward case. Their mind set, the file was closed and dropped on to their desk without ceremony as they turned to their purple eyed partner still lost in their own world, 'baka' they thought as they gave him a playful whack around the head to get their attention.

"Heeeeeeeeey" they whined in response, "That's not very nice Hisoka", complained the older death god, indicating that the light tap had achieved its intended purpose. "What did you have to hit me for? Hisoka isn't being very nice to me today….." they continued to complain but their tone changing to take on a more playful hint to it usually reserved for the disgruntled blond teen standing next to him. No matter how long the teen had been a shinigami and worked along side him, Tsuzuki still couldn't help his more childish nature from slipping out and tormenting the other.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to your job then maybe I would not have to treat you like the baka you are…" the emerald teen guardian retorted, voice betraying his frustration, …this should be straight forward enough right Tsuzuki? I mean we just have to go to that hospital and retrieve the woman's soul right?" nervousness lacing the words as he continued to fight down the urge to plead to be allowed to stay back at the office for this one. At the end of the day Tsuzuki knew more then most the problems entering such places would cause for the youngest member of the summoning division, even if he had continued to become stronger over the past few years they had been working together, fear still lingered like an old friend. Muraki's body was never recovered after the fateful fire in Kyoto, and his candle still to this day continued to burn brightly, standing tall and proud amongst it's many brethren in the hall of candles as confirmed by the count each time he had visited. The brunette summoned a small but understanding smile and ruffled the others hair gently.

"Yes it shouldn't take us too long; according to the report her spirit is trapped inside her body despite it being past her time. That is the reason we're being sent to investigate…." The confident assured tone dying off as he was once again lost in his own thoughts. Quickly shaking his head as if trying to shake off the fog he continued "Sorry Hisoka. It's just I can't shake the feeling that her name should be familiar to me for some reason." He added having seen the worried glance being sent in his direction, adding a small giggle for added effect. Inwardly smiling when the worried look morphed to a bored and slightly annoyed expression which was the default look he would normally receive from his colleague. Feeling better he smiled back in return, standing and grabbing is signature black trench coat so they could get going. A trapped and lost soul wasn't going to guide itself to Meifu so they really needed to get started on the case.

****

Finding the hospital where the woman was currently staying as a patient took less time they expected for Tsuzuki, coming up with a suitable cover story took a lot longer. Neither of these two things had been quite as difficult as working out a way that he could keep his empathic partner occupied with the investigation and keeping them away from the hospital. Upon arriving in Chijou (the world of the living) a cursory review of the information they had been given caused them to decide that splitting up to cover more ground would allow them to resolve the case that much more quickly. Retrieval of the lost soul was the primary objective, but Chief Konoe had also requested that an investigation into what had caused the refusal to pass over also. Thus the more experienced guardian had decided to delegate the secondary task to his younger partner in a bid to spare him from the empathic overload of the hospital patients, and their visitors. This decision meant that he was now standing outside the main entrance of the hospital while Hisoka was making way over to the woman's place of employment stated in the file to be the company Sakura Pharmaceuticals. Naturally our Tsuzuki wasn't particularly fond of the atmosphere of hospitals either, but he had the luxury of age to give him more experience with keeping his emotional responses in check having worked for the Summons Division for over 70yrs. Straightening his tie, and double checking he had his ever trustworthy ofuda papers in his suit jacket's inner pocket he mentally steeled himself for the task ahead. Trying to hide that his nerves were starting to fray ever so slightly as he stood there, swallowing his apprehension down, the feelings were stamped down and he moved forwards. Walking through automatic doors and making his way over to the reception which was currently being staffed by a few young looking girls in nurse's uniforms. As he got closer to the counter one the nurses looked up at him with an expectant look, waiting to hear why he was here so that his request could be dealt with.

"Sorry to bother you…but I was wondering if you could help me? I was recently informed that my younger sister was being taken care of here…" in consideration of how young the woman looked in the photograph they were given he had assumed that claiming to be her older brother would be more convincing than asking for an older relative. Even if according to the file she was apparently in her thirties and he had died at the age of twenty-six. Doing his best not to appear nervous he flashed a warm smile to the young receptionist.

"Name please?" came the simple response to his enquiry, his smile almost faltered in reaction, how could he of forgotten to give the woman's name? It was lucky he hadn't brought Hisoka here with him, there was no doubt he would be calling him an idiot right now.

"Aaah... Gomen, it's Sakuraiji Ukyou, I was out of the country when she fell ill and I've only just now been able to get away from work to come see her." The brunette continued to yammer on in his attempts to be as convincing as possible; the last thing he needed was for the staff to realise she had no siblings and question his real identity. However it appeared that on this occasion lady luck was smiling on him as the receptionist turned back to him with a polite smile having finished pulling up the admittance records. 

"Oh of course, she's been with us for just over a month now. Her other visitor did advise us that you would probably be coming to visit soon", they spoke in a conversational tone, not noticing the shinigami's confusion.

"Other visitor? I wasn't aware she'd had any other visitors…" his words sounded dumb even to his own ears, but this would be an unwelcome complication. Fortunately the woman at the desk didn't pick up on his reaction being odd continuing to pay attention to her workstation instead before cheerfully responding.

"Yes, her fiancée has been here practically every day since she was moved here, such dedication is so romantic. Your sister is a lucky woman. It says here he's specifically requested that if her brother were to turn up that we send you straight through to see them. I'm sorry you couldn't be reunited with your sister under better circumstances; he did explain that you'd been estranged from your family for a long time now, so might not know of him. "There was a pause broken by the sound of key strokes… "Ah yes, your sister is currently in one of the private rooms on the third floor, you can take the elevator down the hall. Its room number 309." Tsuzuki simply nodded in reply before thanking her for her help, and turned to follow the directions, which found him standing outside a rather plan looking door with a small sign designated it as '309'. Next to the door was a sign with the patient's name written in a neat elegant hand. Standing in the hallway he couldn't help but feel confused, surely it couldn't have been that simple to fool the staff here? Normally he would have to spend much longer spinning a small yarn about how he has been living abroad only to return home to Japan to see them one last time. Being whisked through without any scrutiny of his claim to be a relative was strange and put him on edge. Perhaps it had been a mistake to send his partner elsewhere for this task? Further still the niggling feeling that this woman's name was familiar wouldn't stop tugging at him, as there was a memory playing hide and seek with him. The answer forever on the tip of his tongue but refusing to come out, as much as he didn't like it he knew he had a job to do and more important things to focus on right now. First and foremost being how he would persuade this fiancée to leave him alone with woman, and how he would convince them he was in deed the long lost brother who actually happened to exist. No doubt they would of have been shown photographs of the, and he would need to be careful to ensure he acted like he actually belonged if this was going to go to plan.

******

On the other side of the city the young empathic shinigami Kurosaki Hisoka wasn't having much luck with his assigned task either. Well it might be more accurate to specify that he wasn't having much good luck, even if he wasn't having much by the way of bad luck. He'd found the company building easily enough, but when he had arrived at Sakura Pharmaceuticals he had found the staff working the large reception desk originally mistook him for a child who was trying to find their parents. Much to his chagrin at his eternal youthful appearance, he'd managed to keep his tone polite as he'd explained that was not why he was there. However this had backfired as in their errant enthusiasm to be helpful they had then asked if he had come to apply for a work experience placement. Without a better explanation he had decided to run with it, trying not to wince outwardly at the wave of joy which poured from the woman. From experience with his colleagues Saya and Yuma he was able to vaguely pick up that they thought he looked cute, and had to fight not to shudder in revulsion at memories of being made to dress up in a Lolita dress assaulted his mind. Grateful when the conversation naturally lulled enough for him to seek solace in the reception waiting area with its rather comfortable couches and various outdated publications he was able to flick through with a mild disinterest to keep his mind busy. After what felt like hours had passed but was in reality only twenty minutes he was invited for a tour of the building which he accepted, if only for the reprieve from the fawning glances being directed at him every few minutes from the current receptionist on the other side of the room.

Back at the hospital Tsuzuki was considering whether or not he should knock or simply walk into the room, he wasn't sure which would help his cover story more. His other concern was if the fiancée was still here visiting, and how they would react to his entrance, surely just walking while it would make him appear more like he was family be considered rude? The brunette didn't know and was currently pacing up and down the hallway to avoid looking like a statue, blissfully unaware that his shadow could be seen by the room's occupants via the frosted glass window. Well visible to the one occupant who was actually awake at the present time, the other being a patient currently in a coma wasn't able to see much of anything other then the dreams of an endless sleep. Completely unaware of the gentle touch of the long pale fingers which softly moved through the long strands of her ebony hair. Right before the owner of the hand withdrew their touch having counted the movement of the wandering shadow passing back and forth several times. Now deciding to find out who the shadow belonged to, a decision which led to shock for both parties, pleasant for one and no so pleasant for the other when mismatched silver and pale blue met with royal purple across the corridor. The shocked expression gracing the features of the patient's fiancée didn't remain for long as a small smile tugged at their features to replace it.

"I've been expecting you." He said simply, calmly, "Although I must thank you for not bringing the boy with you Tsuzuki-san. I am so pleased it is you who has come". Doctor Muraki Kazutaka stood in the doorway to the private room, dressed in his usual pale attire, the suit jacket draped over a chair back, and his signature coat hung up on the hook just pas the room's entrance. To describe how Tsuzuki was feeling as shock and surprise wouldn't do his feelings in this moment justice. He'd had been certain the man stood before him had died back in Kyoto, in the heat of Touda's black flames. "Please, there is no need to stand out here gaping so ungraciously like a goldfish taken from its home in the pond. Do come and sit with me? I know why you are here; I won't try to stop you. "The speaker's eyes held a hint of amusement, before he turned on his heel and went back into the room letting the door close behind him as he did so. Taking few minutes to compose himself the purple eyed man slowly followed the doctor into the room, finding himself surprised at what he saw. The young woman, who looks so full of life in her photograph, was lying unconscious on the hospital bed looking almost devoid of life. She was hooked up to various machines which the brunette didn't recognize or understand purpose of, but he assumed Muraki obviously would. After all he was a doctor and well known surgeon as he had learned during his mission aboard the Queen Camilla. It wasn't all this which was the most surprising to him however, what struck him as so strange was the gently almost loving way the white suited doctor was holding her hand as he stood next to the bed. His hand once again trailing fingers through her hair as he had been doing whilst waiting for the death guardian to come into the small room. The pale man lips were moving as in a silent offering of prayer and Tsuzuki couldn't help feeling oddly like he was intruding on a clearly private moment which he shouldn't be witness to. However he felt unable to move, standing still and watching as the question which had been bugging him since being handed the case file that morning finally clicked into place.

"It's here isn't it?" he asked keeping his voice quiet, but unsure if he would be heard, "Back then in Kyoto when you forced me to see that Noh play with you. You mentioned that somebody named Ukyou had turned you down or cancelled on you." At first the silvery blond did not respond, continuing with what ever he was doing, leading the shinigami to believe he hadn't been heard. He was about to repeat the question when the other turned to him, fixing him with his steely gaze with a pained sigh.

"You would be correct in that assumption. However she not just somebody, she is my fiancée and I would respectfully ask of you to remember that. I know I do not deserve it, but she is an innocent. She knows nothing of the things I have done… the crimes I have committed." A pregnant pause as he turned back to the woman's sleeping face, "Can you…. Can you promise me that she won't be punished for her love for me Tsuzuki-san? After all she has done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all. Except perhaps falling in love with me when we first met during our school years." The last words were spoken with softness that Tsuzuki was not accustomed to hearing in the doctor's words, making him dumfounded for a brief instant. Was it really possible that this was the same man who had pursued him for two years before driving him to attempt suicide all those months ago in Kyoto beneath the Shion University? He didn't know the answer to that question, but he felt a compulsion to answer the spoken one. At the end of the day the woman on the bed was not the one who had brutally murdered and assaulted his partner, it was not her fault that the sadistic doctor had done the things he had done. As such they should have no bearing on her judgement.

"I will talk with the chief on her behalf, upon my return to Meifu, but that is all I can do Muraki. If she is indeed an innocent soul as you claim there really is nothing for you to worry about, Enma Daioh will be fair in his judgement of that you can be certain." He didn't know what he could do, nor did he understand why he felt the strong urge to reassure this man. The same man whom had instilled nothing but fear in him for so long, that he had hated for his past actions, yet had secretly longed to hear his voice. Even if the blond delighted in mocking him with those pick up lines, it had been the first time since his sister's death he had honestly felt somebody wanted him around, had been made to feel wanted. Even if they were a quite likely insane, and certainly a murderer, he had felt wanted and until now he didn't realise he had missed that. It was a strange almost cathartic feeling. Oh now he was really glad Hisoka hadn't come into the hospital with him, he didn't think he could look him in the eyes when they joined back up to discuss he results of the investigation. These were not the feelings he should be having towards his nemesis! The silver eyed man responded with a simple nod and smiled a strained smile.

"Enma must indeed be merciful if he has sent you to be her guiding angel Tsuzuki-san; I've had plenty of time to say my good-byes but still…. I am not sure I'm ready." Pale hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, "There are so few people in this world that matter to me, I'm actually afraid? I'm more afraid of watching her die then I was in that black fire of yours…" a short pause, a slight bow of the head, the death god simply watched as solitary tear dropped from a silver eye, dampening the material beneath. "I've already undone the spell trapping her soul; I don't want to be here when you do…it. You wouldn't be so cruel as to make me watch would you?" the stricken man asked the other without looking up. Was that a slight tremor of fear or discomfort in the usually arrogant and confident voice? Or was he hearing things?

"No, as much as I'd want to make you hurt for all the things you've done. Using her is not how I would want to do it. Pray tell me one thing before you go and I promise to do everything in my power for her. There is something that I've wanted to know for a long time now." The guardian was still stood in the doorway, effectively blocking the room's only exit, keeping the doctor trapped with him for now. He waited for the other to respond as he straightened to his full height, retrieved his suit jacket and put it back on before giving a curt nod to show he would answer. Tsuzuki looked at the man before him, noticing all the little differences, this man before him had done many bad things but had always appeared to be in control. Even as he would delight in making him squirm with his suggestive advances, he was still the first and possibly would be the only one to offer him any form of romantic love. He wondered if this would be the last he would see of him when he let him walk out the door. "What I would like to know Muraki… is why you've always been able to see us even in spirit form. Most mortals don't know we exist, they are not supposed to know. Do you even know why yourself?" The sudden change of expression from the man in white indicated this had not been what he was expecting. As in response he glanced at the prone form of his fiancée one last time and sighed.

"I trained myself to be able to see spirits; my dear Ukyou however was born with the ability. She was my inspiration for learning magic, I wanted to help her and it seemed to be the only way. The boy would likely understand a little better then you perhaps, what it's like to be rejected for having an ability beyond your control. However I think you know just as well as I, how painful it is to be treated differently simply because you and I are different in how we look. For what it's worth I loved her, and she loved me… and I know I have to let her go now…Before I change my mind and decided I can't. Please Tsuzuki-san I know you are merciful, please just this once? Could you take pity on a lost soul like me?" The raw emotion in the other voice left the shinigami confused, unsure of himself and speechless. He'd never considered the once standing in front of him to be capable of such feelings, had no idea that he could have a gentle side to his personality. Hardly surprising when all of his interactions had left him privy to man's lusts and lunacy. Perhaps this woman, his fiancée, was part of why the man simply kept going and just seemed to refuse to die? He knew he'd given his word to let the other leave in return for answering his question, and he was bond by that word even if the answer had left him more questions. With a heavy heart he stepped aside and found himself handing the white trench coat to the grieving man, yes, it was an apt description. Muraki was indeed a lost soul; he'd thought that when they'd first met. The things the doctor had said made him seem far too idealistic for the harsh realities of a career in medicine, but this encounter had him wonder if he had judged too harshly? There was only going to be one way to find out, he needed to find a way to get the man to meet with him again, in secret.

"Eeeh…. Muraki-san?" he addressed the blond doctor as he was about to step through the door, who stopped in surprise at the use of the honorific.

"Yes Tsuzuki-san what is it?" he paused, curiosity peaked and wanting to know what the brunette wanted to say. Ignoring the inner voice telling him to leave before temptation to interfere won out again.

"I... I would like to…to know more about her, your fiancée and bout the two of you. Would you be prepared to let me? To tell me I mean…" he stumbled through his request, half mumbling the words until he was cut off by a finger lightly pressed against his lips.

"Naturally I would be delighted that you would take such an interest in my life, dear Tsuzuki-san but now is not the time. I need to grieve for Ukyou, and I'm sure the boy wouldn't really approve of the two of us having dinner dates just to discuss my past. However if you are indeed serious I'll give you my card, do give me a call and I'll make sure to get back to you. Now if you'll excuse me I have the unpleasant task of informing her remaining family." The shinigami took the small rectangle f card and placed it into one of the pockets of his trousers. Then simply watched the other leave the room, holding the door open as he watched his slowly retreating form. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, he had a job to do and he to had his own unpleasant task ahead of him. A small, nervous sounding voice behind him caught his attention pulling him from his thoughts.

"Has Kazu-kun left?" the feminine voice came from the behind where he was standing and he turned in response to see the spirit of the unconscious woman standing by the window. Looking out to the hospital grounds, her back to her body on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but he's gone now. I'm here to guide you to the next place." He tried to keep his voice soft and gentle, she looked so fragile and he didn't want to cause her to be update or scared. The woman continued to stand by the windows simply staring outside as if watching something vitally important without moving at all. Looking effectively like a projected image of the comatose patient on the bed.

"You're Tsuzuki-kun right?" she asked finally turning around and smiling, "Kazu-kun told me about you while I was sleeping, and that you would take me to my next life and that I would be safe with you." She took a step towards him with the dainty graceful movement which reminded the brunette of a teen girl and not the woman in her thirties she was. "Please watch over him for me? I know he's difficult… and Mibu-san will probably be mad with him for a long time, he doesn't have many friends and I worry about him becoming lonely.", The guardian of death gave a polite nod, noticing that she seemed to be on the verge of tears as she continued, "I'm ready Tsuzuki-kun." She informed him in a quiet voice and held out her hand for him to take, with a slight hesitation that did not go un-noticed. Even in death any man's touch apart from Kazutaka's was frightening to her, but her Kazu-kun had told her she was safe with this man. This guardian of death, and she trusted the doctor, even now. She held onto Tsuzuki's trench coat tightly as he teleported them both to the land of Meifu. Both figures completely unseen by the hospital staff that had come running into the room in response to the flat line beep reported by the life support machine. Completely unaware of the exchange mere moments before as they tried in vain to revive her. Outside the building a man dressed in white looked over his shoulder at the medical building, his eyes searching for the room which once belonged to his betrothed. A feeling on his back of being watched from afar. Seeing nothing he turned away and tried to push the errant feeling away, along with the sudden emptiness in his heart. As he walked away he fished for his phone out of his pocket and called for his ever faithful manservant Sakaki to collect him. Finding a bench in a nearby park he watched the families passing by, and watched the leaves falling from the trees, letting his mind wander. Thinking back on the conversation he had had with his beloved shinigami. Hoping that the other's words had been sincere.


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Sakura Stops Falling Chapter 2**

Just over a month had passed since that fateful day where Tsuzuki and his partner Hisoka had been sent to retrieve the soul of Sakuraiji Ukyou, and true to his word the brunette shinigami had spoken to his chief privately. Just has he had told the doctor he would do, as expected Konoe had been rather taken a back at first, but had nevertheless patiently listened. Of all of the employees in the summons division, it was Konoe who could be said to know Tsuzuki the best especially how important it was for the other man to know those who were innocent were made to suffer. Naturally Hisoka had been upset that his partner had instead of waiting for him as arranged, returned back to Meifu on his own. What was even more irritating was the discovery on the younger guardians return after an aimless search was finding the case had been solved and closed. Essentially rendering all the time spent being dragged all over the office building, being fawned over and in some cases ogled by various women who reminded him of the dreaded Hokkaido shinigami Saya and Yuma, totally pointless. It had taken a whole week of seething and making their co-worker grovel for them to be back on normal terms, requiring an intervention from Tatsumi the feared secretary who controlled the wages with an iron fist. So despite still feeling some residual resentment about being ditched, his respect for the shadow master outweighed it leading to some efforts to restore the status quo. Even if over the past few days he had been even more distracted then usual which nobody really thought was possible and there was the teens empathic senses niggling at the back of his mind suggesting that something was wrong. What the something wrong could have been was anyone's guess as sweet loving brunette wasn't telling anyone. Least of all his green eyed co-worker, who resisted the urge to grown as he yet again caught Tsuzuki staring intently at a small rectangle piece of card that was becoming ever-present. Several other Summons Division employees had attempted to enquire as to this new object of fascination only for it to be quickly pocketed with a shy smile and an apology from the cards holder currently in the secretary's office.

"Tsuzuki-san I've been aware for some time now that there is something bothering you, something which seems to be distracting you from you work." Icy blue eyes regarded him over the large desk which dominated the aforementioned secretaries office.

"It's nothing honestly Tatsumi I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned about me but I'll be alright honest." Natural instincts to try and placate his former partner coming outin full force. Not that the concern wasn't appreciated form his work mates, it was just he was trying to juggle the guilt he was feeling recently. Guilty for his sympathy for a man whom he knew he really shouldn't feel anything for, and he doubted that Tatsumi would understand. However long he had considered the other to be a good friend, said good friend wasn't so easily fended off on this occasion. Clearly indicated by the action of a hand pushing rimless glasses up the bridge of a nose, a habit other employees quickly learnt to be wary of. The action an indication of annoyance or uncertainty but often you wouldn't know which it was until too late.

"Tsuzuki…." Came the reply in a quiet but equally deadly serious tone, "We've known each other for quite some time now. Naturally as your co-worker I have an active interest in your welfare, but I also worry for your well being as your friend. Young Kurosaki-kin does so as well, it's not fair to keep things from him. After all he is your partner and you need to be able to function together as a team." The brown suited man paused, providing a moment for reflection on what had been said. At the end of the day this wasn't supposed to be a reprimand. No rules existed forbidding that a member of the department maintain privacy on certain issues of importance. Sparing a sideways glance at his colleague still sitting across from him he gave a barely audible sigh. Choosing to busy himself with tidying up the papers on the desk between them leaving the silence to continue permeating the room. A moment too late he realised to avoid the inevitable appearance of an inu-tusuzuki which would normally follow any show of worry or care for the others wellbeing. This would be no exception.

"Tatsumi is really worried about me?" the purple eyed guardian of death asked in a child-like tone of voice. Sure enough when Tatsumi raised his gaze he was greeted with the sight of a chibi Tsuzuki with white dog ears, tail and even paws. "Tatsumi is a really good friend to me and that makes me so happy!" he chattered away to himself happily as his colleague tried to suppress the small smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the other bouncing out of his office into the main work space of their division. Once in the open plan office the chibi brunette quickly made his way over to his partner and sat down at his desk with a contented expression. Hisoka didn't even need to look up from his reading to realise the older man had returned because of the waves of happiness pouring out of him.

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" he asked trying to feign disinterest, more then anything he wanted the other to calm down a little bit. The strength of emotion was threatening to overwhelm his empathic senses which he was still learning how to handle. Unlike the others in their workplace who couldn't help finding it endearing when Tsuzuki got like this, for the teen it was simply an annoyance. Not to mention a huge Tsuzuki sized distraction, who was now once again staring into space without a care in the afterlife oblivious to the scowl being thrown in his direction. The final straw had to be the happy humming from the desk beside his, "Baka!" he snapped at his colleague in sheer frustration, "I'm going to do some research in the library… do me a favour and stay away from me until you've calmed down okay?" Without waiting for answer or anything to indicate his request had been heard the teenage guardian of death stiffly got up and all but stormed out towards the library.

******

Meanwhile back down on Chijou, the world of the living, a certain silvery blond doctor was sitting alone in his home in Tokyo, a glass of wine in one elegant hand and a phone in the other. The handset of the latter currently being held away from his ear, the voice of the person on the other end of the line clearly audible regardless. As the voice shouted and hurled insults and accusations at him, none of which he made any attempt to refute or defend against. After all such a reaction from his other surviving school friend had been expected.

"You really are a piece of work Muraki! You know that don't you?" The caller continued to rage down the phone line, "Ukyou and I search high and low for you before you miraculously appeared on my door step. Only for you to immediately take off again once you regained consciousness and now after the poor thing is dead and buried. Now? Now you call me and ask for me help?" the voice starting to become horse from the constant shouting. Mibu Oriya, the wakadanna of the Kokakurou had over the years put up with many things from the white clad man he was raging at, but right now he was not the mood for any more of his friends games. "Why can you not just let it go? It is over! Everything was destroyed in the fire, you need to forget about him you for own sake. Please Muraki, I'm asking you as your friend to let it go. There really is no need for you to continue on like this."

*******

Meanwhile back in Meifu Tsuzuki couldn't help the feelings of guilt he was feeling about driving his partner away his desk, but he really needed to speak to the chief. He also desperately did not want Hisoka of all his co-workers to find out the truth. Over the past month since that fateful mission he'd been talking to his boss Chief Konoe in the strictest confidence about the young woman's case. So far things would appear that the fates had not made a liar out of the brunette death god, for this he was grateful. There still remained one other more pressing issue. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the doctor. Couldn't stop dwelling on how difference they had been acted, how human they had seemed. With these thoughts swirling in his head they made their way to seek out the one person in the Judgement Bureau they felt could be trusted no matter what, Konoe.

Even if the elder shinigami, would occasionally grill him and give him a generally hard time over small things, they had still known him longer then any of the other death gods in their department. Pondering over these things, black clad legs carried him through the office until he found himself standing outside the office of the division chief. Knocking lightly on the door, waiting patiently for the invitation to enter which came after a brief moment or two. The other's gruff voice filtering through the wooden barrier between them.

"Come in!" the pale blue suited shinigami shouted in response to the noise signalling somebody was waiting to see him. A few moments later he looked up from his paperwork to see the site of a unusually sombre Tsuzuki, amethyst eyes imploringly looking in from the door frame. "Aaaah! Tsuzuki, come in.. come in. Do please sit down won't you? If there is anything bothering you, let me know. Or do I owe this visit to that young woman's case… as I already told you everything I can. I have spoken with the count and he's going to be speaking on her behalf with Lord Enma…."

"Eeehh….Actually chief… it's not about her. I'm here about Muraki-san; I know he has caused us a lot of problems. Myself especially." He paused nervously, realising he had just cut the other off. Figuring he can't make it worse now he decided to continue, "Not to mention there is his history with Hisoka, but I haven't stop thinking that maybe we can use this situation? Perhaps somebody… I mean, perhaps I might be able to persuade him to focus on being a doctor again? On saving lives like he clearly believed in once, rather then destroying them". The purple eyed shinigami had swiftly moved from doorway while Konoe had been speaking. Cutting his superior off like this had not been part of the plan, but that didn't stop him from slamming his hands down on the large desk. The gesture full of defiance as his gaze showed an uncharacteristic seriousness which hinted at the hidden strength he welded. Everyone knew of Tsuzuki, even in the afterlife he was somewhat famous and infamous for being the only death god to have achieved control of a dozen shikigami, but was still the most happy go lucky slacker in the whole division. At this moment the department head was not sure which was more disconcerting, that the other had spoken his nemesis's name with such respect using the honorific, or the look on his face as he was still staring at him intently.

"Tsuzuki I am not sure I understand what it is you are asking me to do here," he cleared his throat, and straightened his tie in a unconscious gesture, "It's true we have been aware of the Muraki family for some time now. They were and still could be said to be a fine lineage of doctors… if they are somewhat willing to bend the rules and take risks to further medical knowledge." A further pause to check the coffee cup on the desk to his left hoping to find some remaining dregs only to come up empty. "From what I have seen the latested and most likely now the last of their line. Is much more daring then his predecessors and given his obsession with you, I fail to see what you think you can do."

"It's precide because he is so fixated with me that I think if anyone could snap him out of his delision it would be me!" the younger male snapped, as he followed his boss out of the office to the break room. The latter intending to get a refill on his coffee. "Before I saw him in the hospital I never would of believes for a moment that he could be capable of having feelings for anyone else but himself. You should of seen him… he looked so lost, I've never known him to be anything but confident and smug. He always has control, he's manipulative to a fault and he never gets scared, not even when I tried to destroy us both." Tsuzuki paused mid rant when they both entered the break room. Not wanting his other colleagues to become aware of his current moral dilemma and hoping to avoid the wrong thing being said in front of a certain pair of co-workers.

"Be that as it mat, I still do not see a reasonable justification to send you to Tokyo to keep tabs on him. He is not in your jurisdiction Tsuzuki. Also how can we possible be sure it is not some sort of trap?" The chief responded gruffly, continuing the argument against the idea as he poured another coffee for himself and motioned for his member of staff to join him at an empty table. "You know the rules better then most, shinigami have to work in pairs."

"To keep an eye on each other, to make sure that they don't interfere with he loved ones they have left behind." Tsuzuki finished for him, sounding slightly dejected. "But it's not like I can tell Hisoka about this Chief, he'll hit me and tell me I'm an idiot" he whined becoming his chibi-inu form once again. "And Tasumi won't agree to help me either, please chief is there no way you can get some sort of special permission?" he continued to plead his case and giving the other the puppy eyes for added effect. Unfortunately for him, Konoe had know him far to long now for him to be seriously affected by these tactics and continued drinking from his coffee cup with a thoughtful expression.

"There is nothing I can do, but you could always ask the count yourself if he would be willing to assist you? It's well known in the Judgement Bureau how awfully fond of you he is." Konoe rubbed his chin as he considered any other options open to his employee, "Other then that all I can suggest is that you find some way to involve young Kurosaki in this, or find somebody else who can partner with you then come back to me. Now if you'll excuse me I have important work t be getting on with back in my office." Before the other shinigami could say another word of protest, the higher ranking of the two abruptly stood and left. Leaving the other feeling rather deflated and unsure of what to do next. The feeling of defeat weighing heavily on his shoulders as he remained seated at the small table, laying his head on his hands completely oblivious to the passage of time. That is until the silence was broken by a young voice from above him.

"Thought I would find your lazy ass in here baka." Hisoka scolded his partner as he entered the room, he was making his way back from the office library. "It's a good job we're not on a case at the moment or I'm certain Tatsumi would be on your back by now. Come on I'll walk back to our desks with you, then it won't look odd that neither of us were there." Without waiting for a reponse, the jade eyed teen made a move towards the door, and their aforementioned desks in the main office. His empathy clearly picking up that the tall brunette was being troubled by something or other, but this was hardly new if the past few weeks were anything to go off. Besides he had already made his mind up, he would wait for his partner to come to him for help and he was going to stick to his choice.

Trailing behind him looking very much the part of death warmed up in his trademark black suit, paired with white shirt and black tie, Tsuzuki began mumbling to himself incoherently before suddenly brightening up. Hisoka's talk about being reprimanded for now being at their desks had suddenly given him a spark of inspiration. The only issue now would be persuading the crazy scientist shinigami known to most of Meifu as Watari to agree to help him with his plan.

"Erm… Hisoka? You couldn't cover for me a little longer, as I just remembered something really important I need to ask Watari about. So I am just going to quickly run by his lab to see if he's there. Thank you, you're the best partner a guy like me could ask for!" dashing off suddenly down the corridor before the shorter male could protest at his sudden departure or about how the older death god had fluffed up his hair in a playful fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Sakura Stops Falling – Chapter 3**

As he dashed along the corridors it didn't take long before Tsuzuki reached the laboratory where his co-worker Watari could normally be found, no doubt trying to figure out why his latest invention had suddenly started to smoke? Or maybe he would be pouring over some arcane test trying to discover some new potion to try out on his unsuspecting friends and co-workers alike. The one and only you could be sure of when dealing with the genki would be engineer turned scientist in his afterlife was to expect anything and everything to happen in their presence. Slowing from his jog to a power walking pace he couldn't help taking a cautious approach as the door came into view which marked the entrance to the dreaded lab. He sincerely hoped that he would be able to persuade his friend to help him on this crazy endeavour. Slowing to a complete stand still right in front of the door, they stood and stared at it for a few moments. Just long enough for anyone who didn't know better to think he might have been waiting for the door to tall him if there was anyone inside the lab. Of course it was just a normal door, albeit a reinforced one, but it was still just a door. As such it couldn't actually speak to him, the thought of a talking door made the guardian giggle quietly to himself. Although he couldn't help his mind wandering off on a tangent as to if talking doors would be a help or a hindrance if such things did exist, and he filed the thought away to discuss with his colleague later. Raising his hand to knock as the sound of a loud crash resounded from the room beyond and out into the hallway. Concern for the others welfare overrode the desire for politeness and Tsuzuki found himself barging into the other's workspace.

On the other side of the entrance the sight of a large and very messy room which was more unorganised then usual, greeted him. In the centre of the chaos and wreckage known as Watari's lab was the long haired blond god of death himself. The normally tamed wavy golden blond locks standing to attention in all directions and covered in as much soot as the rest of him and the surrounding room. Even to the most casual observer it was clear that what ever the scientist had been tinkering with had blown up, quite literally in his face.

"Well that didn't work now did it 003?" he casually talked to his pet owl completely unaware of his visitor, as he went about cleaning the soot from his wire rimmed glasses as if this was a normal occurrence. Placing the spectacles back on their normal position perched on the bridge of his nose, they blinked almost blindly adjusting to being able to see once again. Happy they lenses were clean enough they set about searching through the wreckage that used to be their experiment for their now missing notepad. Until the persistent hooting of his feathered friend as they flew around Tsuzuki's head in greeting caused Watari to look up and finally realise he had a visitor. With grand sweeping gestures the energetic blonde cleaned off the nearest stool and half walked, half bounced his way over to the his colleague and indicated they should sit down and not be worried about the current state of the room. With nervous acceptance the offered seat was accepted and the brunette cautiously perched on the stool, half expecting it to collapse from under him. Smiling despite himself when they felt the familiar sensation of 003's feet as the small avian settled his shoulder with a series of happy hoots down his ear. Allowing himself to relax he reached up and gently patted the small creature's feathered head, earning a small chirp of approval as they both watched the rooms other occupant rummaging around.

"Still no luck with your potion Watari?" Tsuzuki tried to sound casual as he attempted to strike up a friendly conversation, if truth be known he dreaded each day that his colleague thought he'd finally cracked his obsession. Finding the correct formula for a sex changing potion. There was no response at first, followed by a eureka moment complete with a shout of joy from the scientist as they finally tracked down their missing notepad. The fear wasn't only his alone, most of the summoning division haboured their own concerns and worries about the project ever since they had become unfortunate guinea pigs at point or another during their afterlife. It was 003 who responded to the unanswered question with a quiet hoot of affirmation as they took flight back to the scientist flying about their head a few times before choosing a perch where they could preen their wing feathers. A rather exasperated look from the bespectacled man, gave Tsuzuki the realisation he may of said the wrong thing, so he back peddled "Gomen…Yeah that was a dumb question really. What were you working on just now?" he figured he would be better off trying to change the topic but the mood in the room went against him. If he was going to get a chance to put his plan into action he needed to keep the scientist on his side. For a few minutes the only sounds which could be heard in the lab was the scrunching up of various pieces of paper and a few choice curses not all of which were in Japanese and as such unrecognised by the lab's visitor. Eventually he got a response which was rather unexpected if he was being honest.

"Oh nothing much it's just a piece of junk really," the normally bouncy man sniffled, "I figured if I couldn't get my sex switching potion to work that maybe I could simply invent a machine! One that would allow men to understand woman instead…" they trailed off absent mindedly returning to their earlier rummaging this time in a pile of books and papers. "It was a stroke of genius I thought. Even better then my original idea, I mean yes you'd gain some better understanding of women while you were one but there's no way to be certain you'd remember it if you changed back is there? You'd most likely forget it all again." From their perch on the somewhat sturdy stool Tsuzuki nodded and tried to be an attentive audience even managing a smile as his friend continued his explanation. "I had the machine built. Actually I was just testing it moments before you arrived don't you know?"

"I did wonder what the loud explosion like noises were now you mention it" the brunette replied thoughtfully.

"It didn't explode Tsuzuki! It more… well…. It commited suicide on me." The other retorted voice sounding very matter of fact. "The thing is it was working find this morning. Caried out all my initial tests to make sure the AI was functional but when I asked it for help to understand women it shut down on me. So Naturally I switched it back on and then it entered self destruct mode, and I can't for the life of my figure out why." The clatter of a small pile of paperwork, notebooks being dropped into the lathe metal container which served as the bin rang out through out the room. It needed to be fairly large owing to the sheer volume of paper and components from the many failed experiments. There was an audible sigh as he stared at the bins contents, "I don't even recall giving it a self destruct mode." He huffed before turning to his companion with a forced grin, grabbed another stool and made his way over to where the other was seated. "Enough of that eh? Tell me what brings you all the way down here to see me of all people. Its been a while since I've had any visitors save for Tasumi summing me to the chiefs office." Nervous laughter followed this admission.

"Well now that mention it there is something, I kind of need a favour. It's really really important that you don't tell Hisoka about it, I'd be so grateful if you could help", a flash of his best pleasing puppy eyes.

"Lie to Bon?" the long haired shinigami looked positively shocked, "But he's your partner… Bon's not in trouble is he? Is that what's brought you all this way? Has that dam blasted doctor been sniffing around him again has he?" the questions came in rapid fire, on the last question falling from his lips Watari had sprung to his feet rolling up his lab coat sleeves and made to start marching out of the lab. Only stopped by Tsuzuki's fast reaction allowing him to grab him by the arm to prevent his exit.

"Watariiiiiiiii" came the whine, hoping to come across as pathetic as possible. The plan worked as it had the desired affect of slowing the other's movements, "Hisoka is safe I promise, but it does involve Muraki-san. That's why it's so vital that he doesn't find out about this. You can't tell him anything, even if you won't help me." Loosening his grip with a silent prayer to his shikigami that the other wouldn't run from the room to get the Chief or worse Tatsumi. Sensing something had to be clearly troubling his colleague Watari stopped in his tracks to look the other man other with a clinical eye.

"Alright Tsuzuki, I think you better tell me exactly what has been going on with you lately. Everyone's been worried about you. Ever since you had that mission to retrieve that soul from the private hospital with Bon you've not been yourself." The stern tone brooked no arguing, amber eyes locking only amethyst from behind rimmed lenses. The brunette knew he was going to have to comply with the demand if he hoped to gain the assistance he had come here for.

After a long and rather tedious explanation of the events which had transpired back in Nagasaki followed by bargaining a desperate pleading. Later that night both Tsuzuki and Watari found themselves standing outside the Kokakurou restaurant. The former taking the lead with newfound confidence as they approached the entrance taking it upon himself to knock gently on the front door. Half expecting to be greeted by the sight of one of the girls who were employed by the establishment. Instead that which greeted them both was the arguably impressive sight of the tall muscular long haired brunette owner, Mibu Oriya. Both men immediately recognised each other from the time Muraki had dragged Tsuzuki with him for a meal and had the pale doctor had been chastised for it. Back then Oriya had mistaken the purple eyed male for a male prostitute being well aware of his old friends tastes. Once again now their paths had crossed again, the wakadanna didn't appear to be too impressed or pleased to see the shinigami.

"I already told you once already we do not allow lagema in this establishment, Muraki is an old friend but even he is not allowed to break the rules of my house. Now kindly leave and take your client with you" The kimono clad man made a move to close the door on the unexpected guests, a hand holding the door open stopped the movement with a surprising amount of strength.

"I know you are Muraki-san's friend, that you both attended the same school and college along with his fiancée Sakuraiji Ukyou. You may be aware she died recently, and I also know he's likely to be here. Please if he's here I need to speak to him. Also I'm not a prostitute just because he's clearly attracted to me doesn't make me that sort of person." The last sentence was spoken with a stiffness unbecoming of the suited guardian, this was twice now he's been accused by the other of whoring himself out to the sorcerous doctor. Unfortunately he didn't see any other options for who might be able to explain why Muraki had changed from the man who cared deeply about the preservation of life into a man who destroyed it for his own pleasure. There were few links open to the death god to his enemies past, Mibu Oriya, currently standing before him was the only definitive link that the bureau had on file. Dark brown eyes watched him impassively as Tsuzuki continued to hold the door open, before shifting to the blonde standing behind him. A few moments of appraisal and he realised he did recognize the man in the lab coat with the flowing golden hair and wire rimmed glasses. It didn't require much effort for them to push past Tsuzuki, so he could approach the bored looking scientist who had remained at the bottom of the steps leading to the front entrance. If he was aware of the bristling frustration left in his wake, no indication was given.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" the phrase was stated simply in the owners gravelly tone. More of a statement of fact then a question it hung in the air between the three men gathered in the garden. The Mibu family head fished his beloved and ever present pipe from the folds of his kimono and lit it, taking a deep intake of breath. Holding it for a brief pause before releasing it, and watching the way the smoke began to flow in the night air. Three pairs of eyes staring at the same wisps as if it would suddenly reveal that it held life's answers and death's mysteries. "The kid." He finally said, lips curling into a smile, "You came here with the kid for that key card so you could save your friend from mine. Tell me, did you manage to rescue them?" Naturally Oriya had known that Muraki's plan had been foiled but he wanted to hear it from this not quite stranger. Only a stranger in the sense he didn't really know who they were despite having met them before however briefly that encounter had been. Back on that occasion it had been a different man in a brown suit whom had spoken for him, and the kid who commanded skill with the blade. There was a expression of surprise on Watari's countenance at being addressed by the restaurant owner, followed by a small smile of apology in Tsuzuki's direction back by the open door.

"Well yes we did actually, had to save him more from himself in the end then you're… Erm.. you're friend yes. That's our friend standing next to your door up the steps there; I believe you and him are already aquainted?" came the jovial response alongside some excitable pointing. By this point the other had taken to leaning against the door frame with a particulary frustrated and fed up expression. Following the pointing finger with their gaze both long haired men saw the current mood of the other, and Oriya gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, with a tight smile.

"Well then it would appear I was mistaken in my assumptions, please accept my apology for my error. However I do not wish to find him on my property again, he wants to go chasing Muraki that's his business not mine. I shall bid you both a pleasant evening" With those words spoken the business owner turned to take his leave, only to be stopped again. This time it was the blonde shinigami who dared to prevent his chosen action in an attempt to question the missing doctor's whereabouts further.

"But you do know where we could perhaps find your friend? I take it he's not here with you at the moment. Reading between the lines of what you have said just now." Watari's voice led the Mibu family head to stop in his journey back inside, not turning back to the other he could still surmise the question had been asked for the benefit of the guardian of death at his door. As such he addressed his answer to them instead of the man behind him.

"Ukyou-chan was a dear friend to me long befor she and Kazutaka were engaged to be married; she was deeply in love with him, and he with her in return. She was the only woman who could make him forget about that photograph from his grandfather's study and I do now know what made him remember you again. That being said there is one thing I know with certainty and that is that my friend was better off without you! Whatever he has become. Whatever he has done in the past was done in some vain attempt to get your attention and for what?" the wakadannas movements were slow and deliberate as he continued to climb the stairway, narrow chocolate eyes pinning the death god with their stare. "He even went as far as to move her to that hospital deliberately to see you again, if you ask me he gave up on her for you!" thin lips became a sneer as he all but growled "For the sake of seeing you one last time, so as to the purpose of your visit. No he is not here, and I have only spoken to him once since the funeral. If you want him then you will have to go to Tokyo, go to his work and book an appointment. No doubt he'll be thrilled to see you again. Now kindly leave me be in my grief for my dearly departed friend if you have any decency in you at all shinigami. " the last word was spoken in a harsh whisper. Oriya now standing besides Tsuzuki, continuing to hold the other in place with his gaze until the other sheepishly backed away from the kimono clad brunette, trying not wither under their scrutiny.

"Mibu-san….please understand I did not know who she was. When the Judgement bureau sent me to that place I had not expected to see him there." The death god feeling unsure of himself gave a respectful bow as he chose his words carefully, trying to keep his words steady and calm, " Nor did I expect to see him act in such a humane manner towards another person. I think that he has a chance at redemption surely as his friend you would want that for him too?" it was to his credit that his efforts were not in vain as he maintained the calm tone while speaking to the floorboards not daring to straighten up from his bow. Even without Hisoka's empathy it was clear that the other held some level of resentment and possibly even contempt for him, even if the reason wasn't clear to him at this moment.

"She was indeed a remarkable woman, if anyone could have tamed that dark beast within his heart it was her but she is gone now. Although perhaps it would be fitting if you were to try." A tired sigh, "I still feel no good will come of you haunting him however I will give you his contact information. Wait here." There was only a brief few seconds for Tsuzuki to nod his acceptance of the order as he saw sandaled feet and the swishing of the hem of the colourful kimono, then heard the echoes of the wooden floor boards signalling that the man he had been conversing with had walked into the building. There wasn't enough time for the silence to grow heavy between the waiting shinigami when it was broken by the same echoes growing louder signalling the other's return. In his hand not holding his pipe was some neatly folded paper which was held out to the black suited death god. It was with caution that the offered item was accepted, Tsuzuki was half expecting to be attacked in the reveal of an elaborate ploy to get him to let his guard down.

"Thank-you" he told other rather dumbly, as he took the paper being held out to him. The other brunette nodded with a forced smile. Allowing the item to be taken from his before grabbing their wrist in a firm grip.

"That is all the information I have, you'll find his home phone number, work number and personal cell phone. His address for his homes in Tokyo and here in Kyoto as well the hospital where he currently works. There is also his own private practise but he still helps out at the hospital occasionally." The hand on the shinigami's wrist tightened, the voice addressing him took on a low dangerous tone again, "Now before you go shinigami I have one thing I need to make clear. Muraki Kazutaka is more then the man you know, if you hurt him and be certain on this I will find out. There will be hell to pay, I will hunt you down and I don't care if I have to find a way to break into the world beyond this one to do it. I will find you, mark my words. Do I make myself clear?" The only thing the shikigami master could do in response was gulp nervously and nod, if Muraki didn't scare him then his best friend certainly appeared more then capable of it. Satisfied the that they had reached an accord the grip was released and Oriya watched with amusement in his eyes at the sudden urgency in the other's egress back to his colleagues side. Only closing the door once they had vanished before his eyes, retreating back to his own private rooms where he leant heavily against the rooms door. Grateful for the barrier it presented between him and the hubbub of his business. There was a small part of him feeling as if the weight which had been on his shoulders for longer then he could recall was finally being lifted from him. Another larger part of him concerned for his friends safety and questioning if he had made the right choice, or the biggest mistake in his life so far. Looking around the room he allowed his vision to settle on the landline phone which sat on his small desk. With a grown he knew he should try and warn the other of the shinigami's visit, so he crossed the room with a few swift strides, picked up the handset and dialled the number without looking that he knew by heart. The receiver rang once, then twice in his hand before it was answered by a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Back in Tokyo, Muraki had been reading in one of the manor's lounges when the phone on the side table had begun to ring. Without even a cursory glance at the caller ID he had picked it up. When no response came to his greeting he tried again, "Hello? Who is calling please?" only to be met with more silence. Sensing that he would not get a response he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him, with a sigh and a shrug he hung up the phone. Believing the whole thing to be his overactive imagination he didn't bother to check the number which had called, more troubled by the implications of him imagining things. It had been over a week since he had had a decent night's rest so he bookmarked his place in the text he was reading and gave a languid stretch from his seat on the large couch. The doctor figured it was getting rather late, and they do say there is no time like the present to try and catch up on much needed sleep.

Hearing the drawl of his long time friends voice answering the call left Mibu Oriya feeling unusually lost for words, so he found himself unable to respond to even the most simple greeting. Hearing the polite enquiry as to his identity followed by the dial tone once the call had been ended by the other side. Sighing again to himself as he stood alone in the room, it couldn't be helped when they hadn't been on good terms recently. Ironic it should be that despite the countless trouble the pale doctor would bring into the Kokakuro and into the lives of everyone around him, that the death of a mutual friend would be what divided them. Alas he couldn't afford to trouble himself with such personal issues when he had a business to run, important customers to greet and keep happy, business deals to seal. Schooling his face into his usual stoic and impassive mask he steeled himself for the busy night ahead of him. Leaving all thoughts of the two closest friends he had, one departed and the other still amongst the living although who could predict how much longer for? These thoughts and more were filed away like so much paperwork, as the door to the private office closed behind the kimono wearing businessman signalling to himself the change into his role of the gracious host. It was a role he had played many times before, and would continue to do so, as was expected of him ever since the day he had inherited the family business from his own father.


	4. Chapter 4

**When The Sakura Stops Falling Chapter 4**

The weeks following the funeral had passed by in a blur of people offering their condolences while at the same time managing to go by agonisingly slowly for Dr. Muraki due in part to his recent bereavement. This was now the reason he had been granted leave from his position at the Tokyo Hospital for as long as he needed. Accepting the offer seemed like a good idea when he had been sat in that office, however now the surgeon wasn't so sure anymore. Each day and night that passed meant the hole in his life left by the passing of the woman who had loved him unconditionally was felt just that bit more keenly. More and more time sat waiting for a promised phone call which never came. The growing disappointment after each time he would eagerly drop what he was going to answer the phone when it did ring had led to him ignoring the caller ID. A vain attempt at delaying the inevitable sinking feeling in his chest he had experienced again and again at the sound of another voice then the one he longed to hear once more. A more reasonable and perhaps more sane man would let go of the stubbornness preventing them from accepting the painful truth that the whole thing might have been a ruse. A simply yet affective way for the amethyst eyed guardian of death to easily and discreetly avenge himself? The silver blonde wasn't sure if the brunette even had it in him to be able to use the other's feelings as a weapon and an effective one at that. Nightfall would often find the grieving man sitting alone in the dark lit only by the sliver of moonlight through the windows considering such possibilities. Even the expensive wines he had become so fond of had started to lose their allure, he couldn't stop thoughts of Ukyou creeping into his mind. Unbidden thoughts of his failure, that he had failed her. Despite everything he had done, he had never intended for anything to actually befall the women. He had genuinely thought he would be keeping her safe from harm when he started to keep his distance, recognising that he was starting to lose himself. Anxiety bubbled up inside as elegant pale fingers fished for a lighter to light the cigarette currently perched between thin lips, a spark in the darkness, followed by a deep inhale. The familiar sting of tobacco smoke filling his lungs, Muraki savoured the sensation, welcomed it like an old friend at a gathering. Subconsciously and without really thinking about it the pale man skilfully exhaled the smoke in an almost perfect smoke ring. He watched the ring with disinterest it being barely visible in the moonlight as it dissipated and he sighed to himself. Remembering with fondness how his Ukyou had always been impressed by the little trick.

Growling to himself in frustration and a little in annoyance he stubbed the hot even half burnt tobacco tube out in the nearest ashtray and rose from his chat before storming out of the living room. Intending to seek solace in his study, where he hoped he could lose himself in files and papers left to him by his late father and grandfather. Both of his relative had been doctors before him, at the same time the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind the sound of a landline phone ringing broke the silence prematurely. A cursory glance at the clock caused him to scowl when he saw that it was past ten o' clock in the evening. Who could possibly be calling at this time of night? The sorcerer stared at the phone accusingly, as if he expected it to confess to being part of some secret conspiracy against him before deciding to pick up the phone.

"The Muraki residence, Muraki Kazutaka speaking. To whom would I be speaking?" he answered stiffly but still managed to keep the annoyance and frustration from bleeding into his tone. A skill he was once again glad to have at his disposal. He waited with the handset in hand for a few moments to give his caller a chance to respond when none appeared forthcoming he spoke into the receiver again. "Oriya? Is that you?" he enquired. True enough his friend has not been on speaking terms with him for the past few weeks so it wouldn't be a huge surprise if the other man was ringing to try and reconcile their differences. Wouldn't be the first time for them to have such a reconciliation by phone either, plenty of memories throughout their long friendship came to mind. One or the other too proud to apologise in person for fear of looking weak in the eyes of others. When still no response came he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, an unconscious habit for when he was silently evaluating a situation. If this was indeed a call from his friend they would have said something or hung up by now. That meant that this caller had to be somebody else who managed to get this number, but the only person he has knowingly given his phone number to was Tsuzuki… but he had only given his cell phone number hadn't he?

"Tsuzuki-san if you're there you can talk to me; I can hardly do anything to you over the phone line. There really is no need to be so shy." He tried again to get a response, speaking in a more hopeful tone. The idea that the call could be from an unknown person was slightly worrisome, particularly when he made a point of keeping himself unlisted from the phone book. Unfortunately his third line of enquiry was met with the phone finally being hung up by the caller; he looked at the handset with a saddened expression. Yes he was a patient man; he'd continue to wait if he had to. That wasn't what bothered him. What troubled him was his ability to cope with the waiting. Subconsciously he reached into his trouser pocket for his wallet and the copy of the photograph it contained.

Meanwhile back in Meifu; both Watari and Tsuzuki had returned safely from their impromptu trip to Kyoto yesterday to find a rather irritated Hisoka had been searching all other the ministry of Hades for his brunette colleague. Upon coming across them both in the hallways the teen shinigami immediately demanded an explanation as to his partner's sudden vanishing act. This left the elder shinigami somewhat at a loss for words, in his haste to get to Kyoto he had forgotten to plan a cover story for when they came back and got caught, oh no! So the three of them stood there in the corridor while Asato floundered for an explanation, almost giving in and telling the other death god the truth when Watari came to his rescue. The blonde engineer turned mad scientist easily getting the younger blondes full attention with his bouncy and eager demeanour. If truth be told the excuse that he had come up with wasn't exactly the best cover story in the world, it's main genius lay in that if anyone else had said it to Hisoka he wouldn't of believed a word of it. However that it was being relayed to him by Watari the other guardian couldn't help but find it plausible.

Now that both the genki blonde with his constant avian companion 003 and the sweet loving shikigami master were sitting in the latter's rented room staring at the piece of paper he'd been given in Kyoto. As well as the small business card he had been given back at the Nagasaki hospital. The small rectangle of card only contained Muraki's name, job title and a cell phone number, in comparison to the written note which held the same number along with what appeared to be a house number. Underneath in the wakadanna's near handwriting were two addresses labelled respectively as Muraki: Home and Muraki: Work.

Having taken the business owner at his word Tsuzuki and Watari had gone to the hospital first thing that morning to try as Oriya had so helpfully suggested, make an appointment. Only to be told that Dr. Muraki was still on compassionate leave after the death of his long term fiancée, the news had fell like a hammer blow to the purple eyed man. As was somewhat typical for him, Tsuzuki was starting to feel responsible for how the savage doctor was currently feeling. Hadn't he been the one to retrieve her soul after all? It was he who had taken her by the hand and let her to the judgement bureau all the while listening to her speak about how she worried how her beloved Kazu-kun would cope without her. Especially if Oriya were to stop talking to him permanently and he had patiently listened to her praise of his abilities as a doctor. All the time having to hold his tongue. It has been difficult to hear about how noble the man was, how selfless he could be with his time, or how he was especially good with the child patients. All the brunette had been able to think about had been his young partner, and the fateful encounter between the emerald eyed boy and the silvery blonde man when Hisoka had been just thirteen.

It has been at his friend's encouragement that they had decided it was about time he finally made that phone call. If he was to try and help the other male find some sort of redemption it wouldn't happen if he failed to keep his word. Which was the whole point of this exercise wasn't it? Rightly or wrongly he still believed that every person could be redeemed no matter how evil they were or had been if only they were willing and prepared to work for it. So he had picked up the phone, dialled one of the numbers on the paper in front of him, feeling his heart thumping in his chest with every ring. Until the rings had stopped and that silky voice… the one which always managed to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end when he heard it… came through the phones speaker. Like a deer caught in headlights Tsuzuki has frozen completely unable to speak. It had sounded so easy when Watari had suggested it, just ring him up and arrange to meet him somewhere public, that had been the plan. Instead he'd gotten tongue tied and left the other person hanging on the line for several minutes before giving in to his fear and hanging up the phone. Looking back across the table struggling to meet the bespectacled amber eyes which were appraising him with kindness and understanding.

"Maybe you should you know, visit his house instead Tsu? It'll be hard for not to know it's you when you're standing on his door step!" came the next suggestion in the wake of the failed phone call. The small owl known as 003 gave a quiet hoot as if in agreement while the other occupant of the room simply sighed. Continuing to fiddle with the business card once again turning it around and around by it's corners while appearing to be deep in thought. The movements stilled after a few painfully long minutes followed by a louder sign and the creaking of the chair as the older shinigami got to his feet and began to pace back and forth. This left the glasses wearing blonde and his feathered friend watching in bewilderment as they tried to guess what was going through the others mind, but not sure how to ask. There was one thing however which was plain to see. Etched onto the brunette's face, the fact that turning up at the doctor's home seemed to fill him with dread. Which considering the doctor's track record for trying to seduce him at every opportunity was hardly surprising in itself, especially when the had such difficulty accepting himself. That mean it was near impossible for him to accept the pale sorcerer's sexual advances. Beginning to feel like he had said something wrong, Watari picked up the now abandoned telephone from it's position on the table in front of him. "Or! I could just call him for you? I've never had a conversation with a serial killer before you know. It would be a new experience for me." He was about to hit redial when Tsuzuki practically leapt across the room and snatched the phone away from him in a man panic.

"No! Don't do that… he's a very… busy man and we can't keep ringing him up at all hours of the day and night. He might have to be up early to start work…." He trailed off when he realised what he was saying. Since when did he care about inconveniencing a man like Muraki Kazutaka of all people? Purple eyes fell to the phone now cradled in his hands and he glared at it, when he had been alive they hadn't of had phones. When he had died he wasn't really aware of their existence either and if truth be know he wasn't even sure he liked the invention. No matter what you were doing or what time it was anyone who had the appropriate number could just invade your privacy, besides it wasn't his house and he didn't want to run up the phone bill. He liked the elderly couple whom he rented his room from and it wouldn't leave a good impression. Especially with Tatsumi always finding excises to dock his wages he doubted he'd be able to afford to pay them back for a large unexpected bill. The sudden warmth of a hand being placed over his own brought him out of his internal monologue and he looked back up at his friend who was now looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Tsu… you did tell him you would contact him, he's probably wondering why you haven't actually been in touch yet. You know I normally wouldn't defend a man like… that…" He scrunched up his face in a bizarre expression as he tried to come up with a suitable word, "I want to say something nice but I really can't. So let's just pretend I did ok? Now where was I? Hmm ah yes! I wouldn't normally say this sort of thing, but you shouldn't have told him you would get in touch if you had no real intentions of doing so. Honestly it's not a very nice thing to do. Getting somebody's hopes up like that even if he is a criminal mastermind." The long haired man's tone was authorative but not unknind, "I agreed to help you with because you managed to convince me that you felt there was a real chance you get the guy to redeem himself and you know what they say. In for a penny in for a pound! So Tsuzuki Asato you are going to round to that man's house tomorrow even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming. When you are there I also expect you to apologise for making him wait so long. Do I make myself clear?" During his speech Watari had begun wagging a finger at his friend for full effect. As he had spoke the other guardian of death had stared at the table they were currently sat around. For a brief moment everything was silent, so silent you could have heard a pin drop, and then Tsuzuki gave a small nod in barely visible in his acceptance of the others words. Seeing this Watari let go of the other's hand with a wide smile on his face, already back to his usual happy go lucky self. "Now it's getting awfully late so I should be going home now, don't worry about Bon I'll keep him out of your hair. So you just need to worry bout keeping that perverted doctor our of your pants ok?" with that last cheeky comment the blonde half walked and half bounced his way to the kitchen door letting himself out. Leaving behind in his wake a blushing brunette, to whom he gave a little wave and a suggestive wink before closing the door fully behind him as he made his leave of the small home taking care to ensure he closed the front door quietly as possible.

Poor Tsuzuki hadn't know how to respond to his colleague's last playful teasing remark and opted to instead try to forget about it for now. He could always worry about it in the morning instead, if he even remembered what had been said. That settled in his mind he followed his friends earlier direction out from the kitchen but instead of continuing to the front door he instead took to the stairs. Intending to retire to his comfortable bed for the night, becoming more and more convinced with every step that he would live to regret his decision. Knowing Watari was right didn't help, he had started this and he now had a duty to see it to the end. Even if it actually killed him for a second time. After all if people could find reason for his soul to be worth redeeming then it was possible Muraki's could be worth it also? These thoughts whirling and swirling around and around in his head he clambered between the covers of his futon and tried to get some much needed sleep. Tossing and turning several times until he managed to get into a comfortable position, then quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Sakura Stops Falling Chapter 5**

The following morning felt like a tornado had come blustering in through the bedroom window except it had actually come in through the door, and it's form wasn't so much a funnel of extremely strong wind as it was actually a mad scientist. A very jovial and hyper blonde mad scientist to be exact and they were currently rummaging through all the drawers and then through the wardrobe in search of clothing. Not his own mind. For he was here standing in the middle of Tsuzuki's bedroom making good on the previous night's lecture as well as the threat he had made. First on his to-do list was to pick out the perfect outfit for the brunette to go to Tokyo in. Once he had found suitable clothing he was going to make sure that the currently sleeping man got up and took a shower. While this was happening the blonde had planned to make him a hearty breakfast, ensure that said meal was eaten and then he would send his colleague off on his merry way. That would just leave having to find a way to deal with Bon, keeping him distracted from the brunette's absence would be a challenge all on its own. Still the hyper blonde was feeling quite pleased with such a simply but genius plan nodding to himself happily has he ticked off each task still to go on his list. Behind him still between the covers of the futon, his friend stirred slightly in his sleep but remained blissfully unaware of what was going on. Not even waking up when his colleague had started throwing around all the clothes deemed to be unsuitable for the sleeping shinigami's supposed date with his arch nemesis. In the end he'd passed over all of the purple eyed man's suits, they were all coincidentally black and as such Watari had deemed them to be a bit on the insensitive side. The man was recently bereaved, turning up dressed like a guest to a funeral would be in considerable bad taste. However ruling out one of the other's signature suits didn't leave much more to work with, even with the fruitful discovery of several pairs of jeans, a few jumpers and the biggest surprise a small number of t-shirts. From these an outfit of some pale blue jeans and a plain black turtle neck jumper were chosen with a satisfied smile, the weather was starting to cool after all. The jumper would keep his friend warm enough but still come off with a casual air for what was supposed to be a casual meet up. Finally happy that he had the ideal outfit picked out which would both look good on the other man, and not be too 'arousing' for the doctor he would be going off to visit, Watari decided it was finally time to wake the sleeping brunette.

Waking up the other was a harder task then originally anticipated; gentle shaking failed to rouse the other from their slumber and setting off a rather loud alarm failed also. If nothing else this answered the eternal question of why Tsuzuki was so frequently late for work at the ministry. Even when the sweets he was so fond of weren't involved. Turned out it wasn't simply poor time keeping he was just a very deep sleeper. Well drastic times merited drastic actions! Determined he was not letting his friend off the hook simply because he was lost in his dreams the intruder strode out of the bedroom to fetch a beaker of water from the bathroom. Sneaking back into the unsuspecting guardian's room once again, it took a lot of effort not to giggle in amusement at how ridiculous the whole thing was. Managing with effort to maintain the silence, kneeling next to the other's bed the amber eyed death god held the beaker over the other's head. It took some careful mental calculating and adjustment of not just his position but also how he was holding the beaker, to allow just a small drop no bigger then a rain drop to land on the sleeping male's head. At first this did not elicit any kind of reaction, unperturbed by the lack of response; they simply continued to drop more small drops in quick succession. The previously peaceful expression began to change into one of confusion, features scrunching up as they were peppered with droplets. Amethyst eyes eventually opening to a sea of golden blond hair, faint sunlight glinting off round wire rimmed glasses and a cheesy grin which caused one thing to flash through Asato's mind. In a blind panic the now only half asleep brunette flailed in fearful confusion and a bad case of mistaken identity as he tried to scramble to get out from the blankets. With clear intention to make a bee line for the door. Only calming down when his colleague managed to grab hold of his wrist, earning a squeak of panic to come unbidden from his throat and he turned to actually see who had woken him up. Taking a few moments to blink away the last remnants of his rest and allowing his mind to catch up he realised it was just his friend and colleague who was in the room. Panic morphed to relief and then to puzzlement as a round of twenty questions that his colleague clearly hadn't anticipated when choosing to break in and wake him. Starting with the most pressing riddle of why on Earth did you pour water on me and ending with what are you doing here I thought you were going to be distracting Hisoka?

Several lengthy explanations later and Watari was now herding Tsuzuki into the shower while reminding him that he had a very important appointment to keep with his arch nemesis in Tokyo. As well as offering reassurances that he would take care of everything back at the office and not to worry about his partner. It would all be taken care of in his absence. While the brunette showered Watari busied himself with tidying up the mess he had made of his friends room. Quickly and efficiently collecting all the discarded clothing and placing them back where he had found them. Once order had been restored to the chaos he had created the bubbly blonde made his way downstairs to the kitchen with intent to prepare breakfast. True he may be forcing his friend to keep his word but he wasn't going to kick the brunette shinigami out of his home on an empty stomach. Cheerfully bouncing their way through out the other's home and towards his intended destination. Upon his arrival cupboards were searched as well as the small fridge in an attempt to locate something which could be considered to be real food that wasn't confectionary or dessert based. By the end of the search the only things which had been unturned were chocolate based cereal, some dessert themed yoghurts, half of an apple pie and some chocolate brioche bread but not much else he would deem to be edible. As far as drinks were concerned it was hot chocolate or some fruit flavoured tea based concoction which he could see his friend drowning in cane sugar if allowed. The thought brought a frown to the man's face, if Tsuzuki and the crazed homicidal doctor ever did manage to form a decent relationship he would have to get his friend onto a more suitable diet. After all what good was it to have all the perks of a working afterlife with lots of fun, plenty of experiments to do, so many places to see and people to meet, if you were just going to let yourself go? In an attempt to keep busy and thus on schedule giving a quick review of what he had available to him to work with, he made a start on preparing a continental style breakfast for his good friend and work colleague. All the while wondering how his small feathery friend 003 was getting on back at the lab without him. The thoughts didn't stay for long before they were interrupted by the sound of the other man moving about down the hall, signalling he had finished and gotten out of the shower and would no doubt come looking for Watari. Once he had gotten dressed in the outfit which had been left out for him of course. Then breakfast would hopefully be a trouble free affair and they could finally get on with their pre-agreed tasks. One of them was staying back at the office to act as a suitable distraction for the rest so that nobody would question the whereabouts of the brunette. Who would be going on his pseudo date with the man that Watari liked to think of as Dr. Death, whose real name was in fact Dr. Muraki.

After all the excitement of the morning Tsuzuki sporting his ever present black trench coat was walking the streets of the capital, Tokyo. Muttering to himself about whether or not he should take some sort of gift with him? It was true he would be hard pressed to find a way to bury something extravagant in his day to day work expenses which didn't leave much of a budget. Besides he had no idea what sort of things the doctor would enjoy, everything he had seen of the man indicated he had expensive taste. Surely there would not be anything he could afford which would be suitable? Feeling sorry for himself he stood in front of a rather touristy looking gift shop thinking back to that first time in Nagasaki when Muraki had dragged him around town. One of the places he had been taken to was some sort of museum, and then there was the antiques store with the dolls. What was it that the white-clad man had said about dolls? The death god couldn't quite remember, after all he hadn't really being paying that much attention. More concerned with what had been done to his partner, he could recall the silver haired male's frustrations at his lack of focus on their outing. Lost in his musings he hadn't noticed that his feet had automatically carried him towards the entrance of an elaborate sweet shop right in the heart of the city. However this gave him an idea as he looked at the display in the window before deciding to head inside suddenly finding himself inspired with an idea of what he could take as a small gift.

Finally satisfied with his purchase he left the shop offering his thanks to the young girl working behind the till giving a small friendly wave as the door closed behind him. A cursory glance at his watched showed him that it was not quite midday yet. If he hurried he could probably surprise the doctor with the suggestion they both go somewhere for lunch. That would be public enough wouldn't it? They could head back into the shopping district after getting something to eat and he wouldn't have to worry about the other trying anything weird with so many people around. Perfect he thought to himself as he tucked his small purchase into one of his coats inner pockets and began to search for somewhere he could discreetly switch to spirit form to find his way to the others home. Travelling in spirit form meant he could easily soar above the city without gathering any attention, and allowed him to find his destination a lot faster then he would have been able to on foot. That being said Tokyo was a very large city and it still took him a considerable amount of time to find the doctor's lavish home in the Denenchofu residential area of Tokyo.

When Tsuzuki finally stumbled across the correct street and house number he was taken aback by both the size of the manor and the modern style of the buildings architecture. Somehow with Muraki being the family name for a long line of doctors he had expected something a bit more on the traditional side. Perhaps more like the Kurosaki family home where his partner Hisoka had lived his brief life amongst the living, or the style of building where Mibu Oriya ran his family business. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised by this; after all he had always seen Muraki dressed up in western style suits complete with western style shoes and long coats. Suddenly feeling extremely underdressed for where he was he checked his coat pocket for the meagre gift he had bought in the shopping district. It was a simple package of higashi, the sort of small decoratively designed candies you would expect to be served at a tea ceremony. However in their small sleek black box with red ribbons they had appeared to be the most elegant thing he could afford and he just hoped the other man would like the gift. So it was with feelings of trepidation flooding through him as well as a sense of nervous excitement he took his first steps off the pavement and onto the path leading to the front door. This was it he was now actually going to visit the murderous doctor who had plagued his afterlife so long. As he approached the rather opulent front door the sight of a few teru teru bōzu hanging from the awning of the wrap around porch caught his attention. It was an unexpected and innocent sight which he had not expected to see and he couldn't help the child-like smile and accompanying warmth which spread through him. Memories of making them with his older sister Ruka started to bubble to the surface of his mind but he chased them away with the shake of his head. He wasn't here to think about his own past, he had given his word back in Nagasaki and he would be loathe to break it. Even for the man who was waiting inside the large home before him. Steeling himself mentally for what would most certainly turn into an uncomfortably sexually charged situation he raised his hand and pressed the doorbell. Listening to the chimes ringing through the house from behind the heavy wooden door, the sound not unlike a wind chime. After the melody had ceased there was a brief silence which was almost immediately broken by the sounds of the door being unlocked. The sight on the other side was not what Tsuzuki has been expected, stood before him was an older gentleman in a suit which he recognised as a butler's uniform. Whoever this was, it was most certainly not the man he had come to see.

"Can I help you sir?" the man dressed as a butler addressed the young man (from his perspective at least) currently standing on the door step looking rather lost. The master of the house had not informed him he was expecting any visitors and he was keen to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Somewhat taken aback when the brunette turned to face him after staring at the weather charms again, and he was able to see the others unusually coloured gaze.

"Oh! Gomen…I think I might have the wrong house?" Tsuzuki exclaimed in surprise and shock, he didn't think that Muraki was well enough off to have his own man servant. Then again looking around the neighbourhood it wouldn't be too unusual he supposed. Choosing to give a polite bow before continuing. "You wouldn't happen to know if Doctor Muraki-san lives on this street would you. I am trying to find his house so I am supposed to be visiting him you see." It would just be his luck to have gotten turned around and gone to the wrong house as he was too busy being star struck at being surrounded by so much opulence. He'd never seen so many mansions in his life and afterlife combined on one block. However the man before him did not seem to be impressed with the shinigami's attempt at being polite.

"You are currently at the Muraki residence young man; however the master of the house is not currently receiving visitors. I would have been informed of your arrival if he was expecting you. As such I have to kindly ask you to vacate the property if you could be so kind?" the tone was incredibly formal and polite, but the older man's face was not unkind. He could tell from how the other was standing he was feeling very out of place, and it wouldn't have been the first time a relative of a patient had tracked down the doctor to his home address. "That being said if you wish you can leave your name and a way of contacting you. I will be sure to pass the information along for you. That way the young master can contact you to arrange something more suitable for you both." The way this man spoke and stood reminded the death god so much of Tatsumi, and he wished that he had asked somebody to come with him rather then doing this alone.

"If Muraki-san is in then he'll want to see me, he wasn't expecting me because I didn't tell him I was coming… I was hoping to surprise him. Can't you at least tell him that I am here and ask him if he is willing to at least speak to me?" The brunette tried not to let frustration bleed into his words. The search for the doctor's home had taken him a while, several times he had gotten lost and had to ask random people for directions. There were many places he would rather be then standing on the doorstep of what could be fairly accurately described as his greatest enemy if not his nemesis. A small voice in the back of the shinigami's voice pointed out he was being gifted with a way out, he could leave an incorrect number, and he could walk away and tell himself he had tried to keep his word. As tempting as it would be, even when it came to Muraki, the idea seemed distasteful. If he went back on his word just because this was his arch enemy would that really make him much better? Could he look himself in the mirror knowing he was just as capable of playing on the hopes of another? The man servant's voice interrupted his thoughts before he could make a decision.

"I am terribly sorry to have to turn you away but the master of the house is not accepting visitors. The best I can do is to pass on your details. He'll be sure to get back to you when he's ready." It wasn't that he was unsympathetic to the others desire to see his employer, but Sakaki wasn't one to go against the instructions given to him. A couple of weeks ago the silver haired doctor had requested that no visitors be granted entry to the manor, as he wanted to take time to himself to grieve in peace. Since then the butler has becoming increasingly concerned about the pale mans behaviour. With what he hoped was a kind smile he offered a pen and a small pad of paper to this would be guest to leave their name and phone number. Tsuzuki was about to admit defeat and take the offered items, figuring he could always find a pay phone to dial the mobile number he had been given for the sorcerer instead. If he at least called the man as well, he wouldn't be breaking his promise if he allowed himself to be turned away at the door would he? Before he could act another voice which sounded from further inside the building joined the conversation once that Tsuzuki would recognise anywhere.

"Sakaki?" the new voice called, "I heard the door chime earlier why are you still standing at the front door?" with each word the voice got slightly louder as if its owner was getting closer.

At the sound of his boss's voice the butler whom Tsuzuki assumed must be called Sakaki turned his attention back to the hallway behind him. Muraki had heard the sound of the door bells melody from his seat in the lounge and had come to investigate. As his employee had already explained unbeknownst to him, he was not expecting any further visitors. The first few days after he had said his final good byes to his beloved had been full of people trekking to and through his home to give their empty condolences and sympathies and he had finally grown tired of the constant interruptions. Decreeing that he did not want to see anyone a couple of weeks ago and it had been just over a week since the last would be visitor had attempted to come and see him.

"My deepest apologies young master", now it was Sakaki's turn to give a bow, "it's just there is a young man at the door who is asking for you by name. They believe you are not expecting them but would still want to see them, do you want me to let them in?"

The mention of a young man standing on the porch of his home was enough of a distraction to stop Muraki from bristling at the use of the term 'young master'. He had not been the young master for some time, since the death of his mother. However Sakaki has been the household servant since his childhood and still didn't seem to be losing that habit any time soon. Could it possibly be that his shinigami had come to visit him after all? Curiosity taking over the blond doctor pushed past his staff to open the door fully, the sight of the purple eye brunette standing with a wistful expression as he looked out over his front garden taking him by surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**When The Sakura Stops Falling Chapter 6**

Mismatched pale blue silver eyes both widened as the doctor's expression first became one of shock before swiftly changing to on of amazement. Was it really him? Had his favourite shinigami actually come to visit? So caught up in his surprise he barely registered the words of his man servant as hey bowed to him and politely excused himself from his employer's presence. Instead standing and staring like a statue as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Was he dreaming or was this real, he wasn't sure. Becoming increasingly aware of another's gaze upon him the long coated man on the doorstep turned his own eyes away from looking out at the neatly tended garden back to the door. Violet orbs widening in surprise at seeing the doctor standing in doorway where the butler had originally been blocking his entrance. Tsuzuki froze momentarily like a dear in the hunter's scope before remembering he was here to see this man, and that he had come of his own volition. What was most surprising to the death god was the lack of the other's signature attire. No where to be seen was the western white suit. Instead the other male stood before him wearing a more traditional outfit comprised of a slate grey yukata adorned with a simple and repeating geometric pattern, the garment was tied at the waist with a deep red obi which complimented the blondes ever present red studs. A pair of plan unassuming charcoal grey house slippers adorned his feet; he noticed when he lowered his eyes suddenly nervous. When Muraki had moved to pull the front door open to see who was intending to see him the top half of the yukata had fallen open revealing the pale skin of his chest. Not able to look the sorcerer in the eye just yet as he tried to compose himself, the brunette moved into a polite bow before speaking.

"Kon'nichiwa, I hope I'm not intruding…." He fumbled his words as he reached into his coat pocket for the package of sweets he had brought with him. "You're butler advised you weren't excepting visitors but I thought you'd be willing to make an exception for me? After all I did promise to come and see you. Gomen.. For taking so long…" fearing his nerves would get the better of him the brunette held out the small box. "I brought you something! It's not much… your probably used to much nicer things…."

Having recovered from his initial shock at finding Tsuzuki at his door, the doctor reached out to take the offered package with a small smile. Oh he'd forgotten how sweet his guardian of death could be. Straightening his clothing out with a discreet and elegant movement, he took a step forward and went to reach out to take the others hand with his still empty one. Only briefly before deciding against it, hadn't they always shied away from his touch in their previous encounters? It wouldn't do to start this momentous occasion off on a negative footing. However he couldn't help the low quiet chuckle which escaped him.

"Tsuzuki-san I am most flattered you would go all that trouble just for me, you really didn't need to bring anything. Your presence along is enough." Taking a step back he gestured for the brunette to come in and offered him a pair of house slippers not unlike his own to use. Toying with the thought of saying something to tease the other but pushing such thoughts away, he wanted the other to stay as long as possible. "I was actually just about to have some tea in the lounge, how fortuitous that you happened to bring along some higashi we can have with it." Although Muraki hadn't opened the box he was able to recognise the style of the packaging.

Quietly both men walked through the house, one leading while the other simply followed in silence taking in his surroundings. If anyone had asked Tsuzuki to imagine what the evil doctor's home had looked like, what he was seeing now was not what he would have described. The large home he had found himself in was what he would call westernised, and it was undoubtedly modern rather then traditional. However it suited the silvery blonde, in that you could still see influences from the past in some of the ornaments and wall hangings. The thing which surprised the brunette the most when they came to the lounge where Sakaki had taken the initiative to lay out a tray with everything needed for them both to share tea, was the large portrait hanging above the mantelpiece surrounding the impressive fireplace. The man in the portrait was familiar somehow, and not just because of the familial resemblance he had to man in the room with him.

"Do you remember him Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki's silky drawl interrupted his thoughts and pulled him back to present. "The portrait is my grandfather, he was the elder Dr. Muraki during my childhood, and you were a patient of his. That was a long time ago. "Ignoring the puzzled expression on the brunette's face, he took a seat in one of the arm chairs positioned near to a western style table. The effect of the dark blue upholstery combined with the colours of his clothing made the pale man look almost ethereal. The mental image only strengthened by the others awareness of the doctor's practise of magic and sorcery. Delicate pale fingers gently opened the higashi box, deftly untying the red ribbon holding the black box closed and revealing the assorted sweets within. The doctor smiled genuinely at the site of them, before leaning forward in his seat to place them on the table. Unaware or uncaring that the front of his robe was again falling open revealing the expanse of his upper torso which again cause Tsuzuki to feel somewhat embarrassed.

The rooms other occupant chose to sit in the other arm chair so that he could sit across from his host, out of reach but still not so far as to be impolite. So it would appear they would be spending their first meeting at the home of the savage doctor, so much for trying to find an excuse to go back into the shopping district, where they would be in public. Trying not to show any signs of fear or apprehension the brunette sat up straight and looked around the room, avoiding the large portrait. If his behaviour was noticed, it was not commented on. Despite his conflicting feelings and emotions the silence was companionable and not at all awkward as he would have expected. Having run out of random things to look at in the large room, Tsuzuki found himself drawn to the presence of a book on the small table between him and the other man. Unfortunately he had no idea what the book was due to the cover not having Japanese kana, instead the writing was a language he did not know how to read. The characters not the kanji and kana of his native tongue. It didn't look like an old book so he dismissed the idea that it was a magical text, had he interrupted the other from doing some research? Or was it possible that the man sat across from him was simply an avid reader? Either way it would give them something to talk about if the expected topic became too tiresome or heavy to continue with. As if they were both trying to stave of the inevitable conversation, blue and silver focused on pouring tea for them both while lavender watched impassively.

"You can take one of the sweets if you like, I don't mind. Such things should be for sharing and they will give a nice contrast to the jasmine tea." Once again it was the doctor's voice breaking the silence between them. "You know I was starting to worry that you weren't going to come see me after all, yet here you are. I couldn't hardly believe it back in Nagasaki when you told me you wanted to know more about Ukyou. It's just as surreal to me now that you are actually sitting here in my home, I am sure some people would say I am cursed. Personally I would consider myself blessed, how about you Tsuzuki-san? Which do you think would best describe me?" The words were spoken with humour and the passing of a cup of freshly brewed tea towards his guest. It was something he had wondered many a night over the years since the deaths of his only known living family.

If the shinigami was taken aback at the candid words he didn't show it, "I wouldn't know Muraki-san. Surely what would be a blessing for one person could be seen as a curse to another." He gave a sigh thinking of his own longevity and pointedly avoiding looking down at his scarred wrist. "Your fiancée was not what I expected you know, when they sent me to that hospital. Somehow I had always thought you were unattached." Not wanting to further fall down the rabbit hole he stopped to take a sip of the tea which he had been offered. Taking a small taste it wasn't as bitter as he was expecting, had Muraki remembered his sweet tooth? Despite himself he couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful gesture from the other man, sitting here in such a setting he could almost pretend his host wasn't his sworn enemy.

******

Things could not be said to be peaceful back in Meifu however as Hisoka was currently trying to avoid Watari with little luck. He wasn't sure why his scientist colleague insisted on tailing him today but it was starting to become an annoyance. In a last ditch attempt at getting some peace he had sought refuse in the archery range for much needed practise. He was happy that his prediction that neither Watari or Saya and Yuma who just also happened to be back from their latest mission would bother him here. Even the presence of Terazuma had been a welcome distraction from the constant bother from the others. As had become an unspoken tradition between him and the ex-cop when they both found themselves on the range they would silently compete to get the best score. Today had been no exception and he hadn't been completely oblivious to the surprised and then concerned expression on the others normally scowling face when Hisoka had performed a lot worse then he would normally. As expected Terazuma didn't say anything, he knew better then to pry into the emerald eyed teens affairs, simply making a mental note to keep a closer eye on his youngest colleague for the rest of the day. If not for the next few days, it was no secret that he held Tsuzuki in low regard but he did have a begrudging respect for the youngest guardian of death. Once he had grown tired of archery practise Hisoka turned to the other and gave a polite bow in acknowledgement to their presence and announced that he would be vacating the practise area. This earned him a noncommittal grunt in response, nothing odd there the teen thought as he made his way to the changing area to get back into his normal clothes. So far he had been ambushed at his desk, in the library and in the break room by Watari, so he contemplated it if would be worth doubling back on himself? Would the bouncy blonde expect him to go back to library so soon, and could he ask the Gushoshin to help him hide. At the very least it wouldn't hurt to at least ask them.

Once he was changed into what he thought of as his street clothes, he made his way back towards the main office for the summoning division. All the way listening out for any tell tale signs of being followed. Once he managed to make his way back to the office without being accosted or ambushed he checked on his and Tsuzuki's desk to make sure that no new cases had been left for them to pick up. Happy that he would be able to hide in library at the sight of their empty in trays, he shrugged to himself and tried to ignore the niggling feeling that he had seen his brunette partner at all today. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth however the young Kurosaki decided he may as well take advantage of Tsuzuki's absence to continue working on a personal project. His mind set he made his way from the main office down to the library where he was greeted by the elder Gushoshin brother.

"Why hello there Kurosaki-kun, come to do some more research?" the floating bird-like creature greeted him as it floated past carrying some scrolls and a couple of files in it's talons. "You know Watari-san was in here earlier looking for you, he didn't say what for though, I told him I hadn't seen you today."

Hisoka couldn't help the irritated sound which came out of his mouth, "Dammit I don't know why he's insisting on following me about today, first Tsuzuki doesn't turn up for work but nobody seems to be surprised. Then Watari just shows up everywhere I go." Looking every much the teenager he was at his death, he strode stiffly through the library entrance and towards the large bookcases. "Would it be alright if I were to you know lie low here for an hour or two? I don't often get a chance to come by during normal office hours and area two doesn't have any active cases currently." The empathy knew the two Gushoshin brothers were quite fond of him, so he doubted they would turn him away. It wasn't till the other being gave a noise of affirmation to confirm this would be fine that Hisoka realised how tense he had been. Only the feeling of the tension leaving his body allowed him to truly see how much he needed to unwind.

Nodding his thanks to the bird like librarian he took off into the depth of the Judgement Bureaus expansive library. Ever since Kyoto Hisoka had been trying to do his own research into the curse which bound him to his killer, Dr. Muraki Kazutaka. So far his searching had proven fruitless, most texts on curses telling him that the death of either the caster or the recipient of the spell should have been sufficient to break its hold. After several disappointing dead ends he had changed tactics and began to research on myths and legends instead. There had to be something which would explain why the curse hadn't broken, if only he could remember what the sorcerer had told him that night. Remember the words he had used, but he couldn't. Even after meeting the murderous doctor again on his first mission as a shinigami where his memories has been returned to him. It still felt like some of them were missing, and he couldn't help feeling that the curse might be related to just why his killer refused to die. The idea that either the spell was an original once invented by Muraki was truly terrifying to him, the idea that Muraki was something other then human was less so. That didn't make it a less then troublesome idea. If he was indeed not fully human they he had to first work out what exactly the warlock was, and how that would affect his magical abilities.

Several hours went by and Hisoka had perused his way through several large leather bound tomes on various magical schools, until he had finally fallen asleep at the table he was using. Only stirring when he heard the gravelly voice of the elder Gushoshin trying to rouse him.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun are you alright?" the librarian thought about trying to nudge the teen awake but thought better of it, remembering the other's empathic abilities. Coupled with his intense dislike of any physical contact, which could lead to a blind panic. "It's getting rather late now Kurosaki-kun, you should probably head home now, should I fetch Watari-san to take you home?" That did it. The mention of the scientist caused Hisoka to wake up with a start in panic; the scientist hadn't followed him to the library again had he? Green eyes opened wide in panic looking around frantically until the settled on the floating librarian. "Don't worry he's not here but it is getting late and we're going to be closing the library for the evening. Will you be ok making your own way home?" The Gushoshin watched the young death god closely.

"I'll be fine thank you Gushoshin", closing the book Hisoka got up stiffly. Falling asleep at the small table had not been the best idea. "Thank you for hiding me from Watari-san today, would it be ok if I took one of these back home with me? I didn't get a chance to look at them all."

"I wouldn't normally allow that book to leave the library, but me and my younger brother were both agreeing how trustworthy you are so I am sure we can make an exception for you." The reply was friendly, and not unkind in tone but look in the avian's eyes was still stern and a little concerned. "I will put these back for you, get yourself home Kurosaki-kun, you don't look too good if you don't mind me saying so." With a flourish the remaining books not in the shinigami's hands were scooped up with practised ease and taken back into the library without another word spoken.

Now that they had mentioned it, the teen guardian of death had to admit he had been feeling a bit peaky today. Ever since that mission in Nagasaki he hadn't been feeling like himself but he hadn't seen it as being serious enough to impact on his duties. He signed out the book in the loans record book before leaving the library. Thinking about how the Gushoshin had looked at him reminded him of the time when he had come around after passing out from drinking Tsuzuki's alcohol. Perhaps he could report in as being too sick tomorrow? That way he could spend the day continuing his research, and he wouldn't have to spend all day hiding from a hyperactive blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**When The Sakura Stops Falling Chapter 7**

The next day Tsuzuki awoke feeling rather unexpectedly refreshed for the first time in weeks, it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was with unusual enthusiasm that he bounced through his morning routine with a smile on his face, even surprising the elderly couple from whom he rented his room as he left. He was half way to the office when he decided to pop by the cinnabon store to grab him a treat. Getting up that little bit earlier meant he was in time to skip the morning rush and this led to him practically skipping in his joy as he entered the main office. Once inside his place of work it didn't take long before his mood was brought down slightly. Instead of Hisoka waiting for him at the desk next to his there was the intimidating sight of the secretary, Tatsumi.

"Oh good morning Tsuzuki, you surprised me. Wasn't expecting you to be in today after Watari had advised you were feeling a bit under the weather." Crystal blue orbs took him in with a keen eye, "Something about an accident in the lab and you accidentally ingesting one of his potions. Glad to see it wasn't as serious as he made it out to be, he is one for exaggerating that Watari." The other brunette approached him with a kind expression.

"Well you know how it is Tatsumi when you go to see Watari in his lab you have to be careful, and I can be a little clumsy." Not having had a chance to confer with his conspirator yet today he figured he would be better off simply playing along. Internally fighting down the urge to yelp, when he felt his colleague place their hand on his shoulder. "Did I miss any cases coming in while I was away?"

The response was a quiet chuckle from the normally stoic shadow master, "I think I'll have to ask Watari what that stuff was if it's got you of all people worrying about missing work Tsuzuki. But no area two has been quiet for a while now and it was still quiet yesterday so don't worry, we're just glad you're ok." There was that gentle smile again, the one which made the violet eyed man feel a twist in his gut. He hadn't been sick yesterday but here his former partner was coming to check he was ok, these thoughts quickly snowballed into thoughts of Hisoka. Suddenly he didn't think he deserved the treats he had gotten for himself from the cinnabon store, and he didn't get long to beat himself up about such things as the other man continued speaking. "On the other hand it's lucky everything has been so quiet, young Kurosaki-kun hasn't been feeling too great. Still didn't stop him from coming in mind. In fact you just missed him, I caught him asleep at his desk and I have just sent him home."

The mention of his younger partner being sent home felt a knife twisting in his gut. Ever since Nagasaki he knew he'd been keeping the other shinigami at an arms length. Out of all of his colleagues this affected Hisoka the most, but with the teens natural abilities he couldn't risk him finding out what he had been doing. It would be one thing if the chief and Tatsumi were to discover his real reason for being absent, but Hisoka would be hurt. When he looked up his colleague had already returned to his own private office across the larger open plan area. Their exit effectively leaving him alone with his thoughts. Leaving him alone while two directions pulled at him, on one hand he needed to regroup with Watari, but Hisoka was apparently sick. The boy never got sick, was it possible that his partner had of had some sort of mishap which is what gave the scientist the idea for the cover story? No he didn't think even Watari would be that insensitive. On the other hand if Hisoka really was sick then he should be there to take care of him, even Tatsumi had said that area two had been quiet lately. Struggling to make the decision he briefly considered if it could be viewed as appropriate to flip a coin to help. This thought simply led him down a further dilemma as to if flipping coins was ever a suitable way to make a difficult decision, looking over at the empty desk next to him. Had Hisoka been there he could just hear the others disapproving tone as they told him to stop being such a child. The dark haired shinigami couldn't help it if he had such a carefree and childish nature. That was just who he was, which he supposed made him the perfect foil for his young grumpy and old before his time partner. Would the young Kurosaki heir had mellowed out if he had been given the chance to grow up and not had his life cut short? Before he could settle on a plan of action he felt the vibration of his work cell phone in his pants pocket. Figuring it may have been his partner trying to get hold of him he fished the small device and stared at it with a disapproving glare. He doubted he would ever like these things, even if his colleagues insisted he needed it. True since he had been working with the other teen death god he had been more reliable at remembering to being it with him and not just leaving it back at his home. His eyes fell on the small icon on the screen which showed he'd been sent a text message, causing a sigh to escape him he always struggled to open these. If he hadn't of caught the number which had sent him the message he would of tried to ask a colleague to help him but the contact name stopped him.

One new message from: Doctor Strange. Almost letting his nerves get the better of him he considered pocketing the device and ignoring the message. The contact name had been Watari's suggestion, as he could pretend it was it was him and not Dr. Muraki if Hisoka happened to catch a glance at his cell phone screen. With a small hint of trepidation he attempted to open the message which he was surprised opened easily when he clicked on the notification. The message was brief, only a few words: **Thank you, for the company yesterday.** Surprised he stared at the message; he hadn't thought that his visit would have mattered that much to the grieving man. When they had agreed to arrange their next meeting via text message as it would be easier for Tsuzuki to be keep things discreet he hadn't expected to get random messages. The sentiment did cause a return of the inner warmth he had been feeling if not completely. There was still part of him that wondered how long he would be able to keep up the act, just how many times could he sneak off to see the doctor without the others getting suspicious? Acting purely on impulse spurred on by his ever present sense of duty he put the phone away and pulled some paper out of his desk. He then proceeded to quickly write out a note explaining he had gone to check on his absent partner and quickly ran out of the Judgement Bureau building to find the apartment building where his partner currently lived.

It didn't take long for the hyperactive brunette to reach his destination and he hammered on the door fairly loudly to the point he disturbed one of the residents of a neighbouring apartment. After giving the most polite apology he could muster and even offering them one of his beloved cakes, he continued knocking. Albeit a little quieter this time. Deciding against shouting through the door lest he earn the wrath of the buildings other tenants once again, he was about to admit defeat and leave when he heard the lock being opened.

Inside the small apartment Kurosaki Hisoka had been taking a soak in his bath in an attempt to ground himself and clear his mind. It had been working fine until his meditations had been interrupted by the sound of banging and shouting from the hallway outside his front door. Grumbling to himself as he did so, the teen had risen from the water quickly towelled off and grabbed the towelling bath robe he had hung on his bathroom door. It was with an angry expression that he stomped through his apartment to the door. Yanking it open with more force then intended, or needed to find a rather distressed purple eyed brunette carrying a plastic carry bag of what he expected to be pastries. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he wordlessly motioned for the taller shinigami to come inside and made his back the way he came. This time to his bedroom with the intention of changing into his lounge wear. Living alone he rarely saw the point in wearing anything else when he at home. Once he was happy he looked presentable he slowly came back to the living area, trying to avoid looking his colleague in the eye.

"What do you want Tsuzuki?" he ground out lowly, "You've never been to my apartment before I'm kind of surprised you know where I live. Besides what's annoying me more is that you vanished yesterday. Just where the hells were you?" Green eyes staring out the window and refusing to look at the man standing dumbly in his home. The effect sent chills through his not completely unwelcome, but unexpected visitor. Refusing to look at his partner was his only way to deal with the other's childish reactions, especially what they had dubbed 'inu-Tsuzuki' and really did not want to be dealing with that right now.

"Tatsumi said that you were sick Hisoka, I came over straight away! Are you feverish? Did you eat something which didn't agree with you?" completely oblivious as always Tsuzuki Asato did what he did best. Fussing over those he cared about, which included his friends and co-workers alike. Fortunately or unfortunately for the young Kurosaki, he felt into both groups. "You don't look like you're running a fever?" he put his hand to the teens forehead "and you don't feel like your running a temperature either. Although if you got sent home by Tatsumi then something must be wrong. I'm worried about you Hisoka!" the brunette whined. Which earned him a smack from his younger colleague with a nearby book.

"You idiot! Why are you here fussing over me? You clearly thought I was able to look after myself back in Nagasaki when you ran off without me! You left me to search that entire hospital for you, only to find out you had already gone back to the office and solved our case. Then you start acting strange for weeks and then you didn't even come into work yesterday, Tsuzuki what is going on?" the empathic guardian of death now turned his inquisitive gaze in the direction of the other death god. Taking in him with a neutral stare. What ever had been going on, he was sure it had started back at that hospital. It was after that assignment when things has started become strange and his usually happy and open partner had started to put up more mental barriers then he would have normally used. Despite his concerns Hisoka wanted to be angry with his colleague. Being pushed to one side and forgotten about was nothing new to him, his brief life had been full of such experiences. However this brunette man-child before him had spent months trying to get him to let the other in, to learn to trust. Could he just go back to the way things were before that? He wasn't sure, and he would much prefer not to have to find out if there was any other choice. "Tsu…zuki….talk to me…." He tried to shout at his partner some more, to get his frustrations across but his voice started to crack and die in his throat followed by a sudden wave of dizziness which caused him to fall to his knees. Just like had happened earlier at the office, when he had been spotted trying to stand back up by the secretary who had then instructed him to go home and rest.

"HISOKA!" the sound of Tsuzuki shouting his name in shock, concern and surprise was the last sound he registered before he blacked out. When emerald orbs opened in a panic they met concerned violet looking down at them. Not quite registering where they were, or who was looking down at him the teen shinigami lashed out in blind confusion.

"Hisoka!... Hisoka it's just me… it's Asato." Tsuzuki responded to the teens thrashing by trying to hold him still, but this only caused the blond to struggle all the more in his fear fuelled fighting. "it's okay Hisoka, it's just me, you're safe." He tried to lower his voice and change to a more gentle and soothing tone pulling his partner flush against him in a tight embrace. "it's okay, you're safe you're at your apartment, it's just me Asato we work together remember?" the brunette held on and tried his best to ride out his younger partners panic. Thinking calming images in an attempt not to overload the others empathic sense. Surprising them both when it seemed to have the desired effect. Eventually Hisoka stopped hitting him and clung on to him as if he was a dream which would disappear if he let go. "Try counting back from ten with me ok?" the older shinigami asked in a gentle and hopeful tone. Waiting till he felt the other nod against his shoulder, before starting with the simple exercise to help the teen pull himself back from his mind. By the time they had counted their back down to one the teen had pulled away and was once again trying to act aloof and withdrawn. Or as aloof and withdrawn one could appear while sitting on the floor with your concerned work colleague staring at you intently. In moments like this the mental barriers that the brunette could put up were a god send for the empath as much as he had been detesting them recently.

"Thank… you… Tsuzuki but I'll be fine honestly. I think I just need to get some more sleep, Tatsumi is likely right and I'm just not getting enough rest." He chuckled but there was no humour in it, "Just help me up from the floor would you?"

With a few quick movements with the grace of a dancer the taller man had swept the other up off the floor and back onto his feet. Satisfied that they weren't going to fall over again he had gone to get the other something to drink and eat from their kitchen. Finding next to nothing in the cupboards much to his surprise which fast became concern. Had his young partner not been taking proper care of himself for a while now? Was it simply that as he had not been looking after his form that he was now suffering from fainting spells? Making the decision to try and discuss this further with the blonde he settled on making some tea which he had been able to find and trying to get the other to eat some of the remaining sweets he had with him. That should give him some much needed energy wouldn't it? The irony of sharing tea with some sort of confectionary just as he had been doing with his sworn energy the day before in Tokyo was lost on him at that moment. Too busy focusing on his concern for the his partner it the similarity didn't even cross his mind while he brewed the warm drink for them both. Tsuzuki found the other laying down on the couch having drifted off while they'd been left alone. The sight of the reserved teen death god looking so peaceful brought a smile to his face. At the end of the day the sight made a nice change from his usual scowl or looks of boredom or expression of being unimpressed. Figuring he could keep watch over his friend while they slept he decided he could reply to the message he had received earlier. Pulling his cell phone from his trouser pocket he tried to remember how he had managed to open the message earlier. Except earlier he had just pressed the 'new message' icon on his phone screen, this time he needed to go into the messages and find it. Why did these modern gadgets have to be so small, fiddly and confusing?

A few attempts at trial and error later, and the brunette guardian of death had managed to exchange a few messages with the Tokyo based doctor. Who had of course found it endearing that Tsuzuki had found it awkward trying to use the text message features of his phone. A message from said object of affection and Tsuzuki had found himself promised a crash course in how to use the device. The chiming of another new message from ' ' arriving on his phone was what eventually stirred his sleeping partner from their dreamless sleep with a large yawn.

"Tsuzuki what are you doing here?" Hisoka asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up from where he had been resting on his sofa. "Shouldn't you be at work? I'm fine, I just need to get some more rest…" he was cut off by the offer of a mug of tea being thrust in his face. The hand holding the offered drink belonging to a unusually serious Tsuzuki Asato. Seeing the stern expression tinged with concern, he took it without question. It tasted like it had been brewed while he was sleeping and was now cold and bitter but he made himself drink it anyway to appease his partner, but he couldn't help the grown which escaped him when the other man tried to offer him a sweet pastry. "You know I don't share your sweet tooth Tsuzuki baka" he complained but he wasn't really angry with his friend anymore. "If I eat this will you please go back to the office and leave me to get some rest?"

"Only if you eat two of them!" his sweet loving friend replied with a cheerful tone which was much more like him. "And you have to drink some more of this tea, sorry it's gone a bit cool now… you feel asleep and Hisoka looked so adorable I didn't want to wake him up." The others words started loud but gradually became a quiet mumble worried the other would hit him with a book again as he had done earlier. Besides he knew Hisoka was right, he needed to go back to the office and speak to Watari about his cover story work. An accident in the lab? While it had been believable it was still a little on the extreme side of the spectrum wasn't it? Perhaps next time he should ask the deadly doctor for advice on coming up with an alibi instead. At that moment the older males phone started to vibrate in his pocket, please don't let that be Muraki he pleaded in his head as he pulled the ringing device from his trousers and checked the ID. Fortunately it was only Tastumi.

"Sounds like work are calling you back in." came Hisoka's voice from the couch sounding a little smug. "I'll be fine honestly you all don't need to keep babying me you know."

"Erm… Hello Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki answered the call, ignoring the jibe from the younger occupant of the room, "I'm sorry for taking off like that it's just you said Hisoka was unwell and I was worried." There was a pause as he listened to man on the other side of the line, leaving the empathic shinigami to wonder if his friend would be in trouble for coming to check on him? "He seems to be ok .. he did have a brief fainting spell though he's insisting he's fine, it might just be lack of rest like you said." Hearing this Hisoka stuck his tongue out at Tsuzuki in a childish gesture, greatly amused when his friend returned the gesture in kind and had to then fight the urge to giggle and wasn't completely successful. Unfortunately this led to Tatsumi thinking that the laughter was directed at him and Hisoka saw the other slump a little in what could only mean he had been reprimanded which made him feel ever so slightly bad for trying to give the kind hearted brunette the cold shoulder before. Still on the phone Tsuzuki had wandered into the apartments small kitchenette to finish the phone call in private. "Between me and you Tatsumi I don't think he's been eating, I mean I'm at Hisoka's place now and his kitchen is nearly empty if I didn't know better I would think this place was unlived in. It's so impersonal he hasn't put his own mark anywhere." Voicing his concerns to the secretary felt like the best thing too do for now, most of the department were fond of the young Kurosaki heir but Tatsumi would actually know how to be discreet. A few more minutes of phone conversation and he agreed to head back into the office to discuss things in person, the shadow master also starting to feel some level of worry. Hanging up the call, Tsuzuki made his way back into the living room to make his intentions to head back into work known.

As he left the small impersonal apartment building he couldn't help but muse on how strange things had gotten all of a sudden. First he had arranged a secret meeting with Dr. Muraki of all people, and now he was having even more secret meetings with his colleagues. Was this what they meant when they used the term a slippery slope? He hoped not, he just wanted to do the right thing. Surely it wasn't a bad thing to want to help people was it? Didn't everyone deserve a chance to put things right if they really wanted to? It was with these thoughts buzzing around his mind that Tsuzuki made his way back to the office. Albeit at a much slower pace then when he had gone running from their earlier that morning in his search for his partner.


	8. Chapter 8

**When The Sakura Stops Falling chapter 8**

The rest of our favourite sweet loving shinigami's day went by fairly uneventfully, once he returned to the office the first thing he did was seek out Tatsumi to explain about their colleague's fainting spell. Both men shared their concerns for the well being of their departments' youngest member but there was little they could do about it for now. As such the secretary agreed he would try to be extra vigilant when their colleague returned to the office. For the rest of the week Tsuzuki took the opportunity to catch up on any paper work he still had outstanding. Surprising not only himself but everyone else in the office with his sudden work ethic, normally he would have ended up leaving it to Hisoka. Seeing the teen death god looking so frail had reminded the brunette how young his partner really was, despite how mature and adult like he carried himself. Deep down inside there was still a child who had never really had a chance at a full life, and he had resolved to try and do better by him. It was the least he could do he supposed, if was going to be sneaking about behind Hisoka's back. They didn't often get chances like these to catch up on the overdue paperwork for area two, and he figured if he wanted to persuade the Chief to give him some personal days he would only be helping his case by putting in the extra effort. For the next few days a sort of unofficial routine formed between three members of the summons division. Firstly Tatsumi, who had taken to checking up on the young Kurosaki, would insist that the teen was taking plenty of time to rest while they had a lull in their work load. Secondly the green eyed empath had gratefully accepted the offer of the extra time, deciding to use it productively to study the large magical tome the librarians had allowed him to take home. Lastly there was the departments resident happy go lucky slacker Tsuzuki, who to everyone's surprise was now turning up to work on time. Once at work he was throwing himself into catching up on his work but also on catching up on his partners as well. On his breaks he was often seen staring out of the windows with a wistful expression which was a not unfamiliar occurrence but also at a small cell phone. However if anyone tried to ask him about it, he would smile politely and change the topic as he discreetly pocketed the small machine. The brunette's journey home at the end of the day was split into picking up small amounts of food shopping for his partner as an excuse to check up on him, delivering said food to his friend and then heading home. When he would finally arrive home he would apologise to his hosts for returning at such a late hour. Explain he was checking in with a sick friend and head to his room to get some sleep.

With all of these different activities going on centred around the absent teen, it took until the end of the week for the resident blonde scientist and trouble seeker to catch Tsuzuki alone in the break room. In a pretty terrible attempt at discretion he looked around in a slightly exaggerated fashion to make sure none of their colleagues were around. Before they proceeded to bound across the small break area with his usual lack of care and hyperactive energy. Causing the small table to shake slightly as he sat down across from the other shinigami whose attention was clearly elsewhere. Although not for long after he noticed the small shock wave coming through the piece of furniture they had been leaning on quite contently. Amethyst eyes looked up greet the honey toned ones looking at him appraisingly behind the large circular glasses which covered them. Several brief moments of silence were shared between the two males neither of them wanting to break the proverbial ice as it were. Eventually the long haired man acted first rather then spoke handing his bemused colleague a small piece of paper with a gregarious and playful wink. This task completed to their satisfaction they set about devouring the sandwich they had carried along with them as their cover. After all what else would you expect to see in a room usually reserved for drinking cups of caffeinated beverages and eating lunch? Hiding his irritation the recipient of the strange note sighed to themselves more then anyone else and looked at the words scrawled inside. _How was your date with Dr. Frankenstein? Don't worry about your absence, everyone believed the accident excuse._ The note was short and to the point but he couldn't help wanting to correct his friend. His trip to Tokyo had not been a date dammit!

"Watari!" he hissed in annoyance, "It was not a date and you know it! Plus it's not a nice thing to call Muraki-san." He tried his best to keep his voice down not wanting to draw attention from anyone walking by the door.

The blond who had handed him the piece of paper chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry it's just you were getting so worked up about seeing him, you would of thought it was a date." A pause while he took another bite of his sandwich before continuing, "Also I thought Frankenstein was the scientist and not the monster in that story?"

"I don't care; it was not a date and its bad enough I have to have him down as Dr. Strange in my phone you know." Here came the childish whining that the purple eyed brunette was known for in the Judgement Bureau. "Muraki-san told me he doesn't mind he probably thinks it's funny. I just feel like I'm the butt of some joke between the two of you. Only that's not possible when you haven't met, least I don't know of you running into him in the field have you Watari?"

With a shake of his head the other man indicated the negative, that he had yet to meet the murderous doctor in person yet, not that he wouldn't mind doing so but he wouldn't tell his colleagues that. Thoughtfully chewing on the last bite of his lunch he got up and put the resulting rubbish in the nearest bin before returning to the table. "You know my lab might be a better place for me to ask you what I want to know. That is you're not worried about having another little accident with my latest experiment?" he added the last part with a playful tone. Earning him an equally playful swat to the shoulder from the one he was trying to torment. Both men knew that the most private place they could discuss the secret trip would be in the laboratory, and it would allow them to regroup and make sure they kept their stories consistent. Giving each other a look of silent collusion and agreement they both quietly made their way out of the break area. One heading to the laboratory, the other heading back to make sure he had done enough paperwork to keep the others from getting on his back about slacking off. Satisfied that he had managed to get through a satisfactory amount of work for the day he doubled back on himself past the common room and further down towards the science department. The way took him past the hallway leading to the divisions expansive library as he hurried along he very nearly bumped into the younger of the two Gushoshin brothers who stopped him to ask after Hisoka. A few minutes were then spent exchanging pleasantries and informing the avian creature of his partner's current health. Tsuzuki was confident that the teen guardian of death would be back on his feet again soon, which seemed to appease the knowledge guardian floating before him. Once they had left him be to head back to the library he was free to continue making his way to the infamous lab and put a few things straight. First and foremost he wanted to get his friend and colleague to stop insisting he had been on a date. He was not planning to nor was he interested in dating Dr. Muraki! The rebuttal bounced around at the forefront of his mind, preoccupation meant that his usual mental defences were lower then normal. Fortunate for him that his partner's absence allowed him to be lax without giving himself away completely. Had it taken longer for him to arrive at his colleague's department perhaps he would have considered asking himself why he was reacting so strongly to the slightest hint of these meetings becoming something more. Muraki's interest in the brunette shikigami master was well known in the summons division, especially after he had summoned Touda to burn down the university building where most of his colleagues had needed to come and rescue him. In fact as the current one man science department, it had been Watari who had been the one to tend to his recovery. Perhaps he shouldn't be so hard on his friend? After all they were putting their neck on the line to help him with this crack pot plan of his to try and redeem his nemesis. Hand poised to knock on the door at the same time that said entrance opened of its own accord to reveal an impatient looking man in a lab coat staring at him.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to Tsuzuki! You've worked here for far too many years to be starting to make a habit of getting lost you know. Come in we have much to catch up on don't we? You don't think the others are suspecting anything do you?" he ushered the bewildered man entrance over the threshold before poking his head out and trying to check for any possible eavesdroppers. Satisfied their cover had not been blown yet he closed and locked the door behind him. Turning round to see his feathered pet 003 nuzzling their guests cheek from their perch on the other man's shoulder giving a couple of contented chirps. Watari couldn't help the smile which formed at the sight. "Well it certain seems like somebody is happy to see you today doesn't it Tsuzuki? Becoming quite popular these days aren't you?" He couldn't resist teasing his colleague as he found them both a seat fishing out two stools from under one of the large lab tables, offering one to his guest and perching himself on the other. "You know I've been practically dying to hear about how your little visit went, it's been nearly a week and you've still not told me anything."

The sight of the genki blonde pouting while perched on one of the high stools they were both perched on made him look more like hyperactive teenager, then a scientist. Almost as if in sympathy the small round owl known as 003 left their spot on Tsuzuki's shoulder to half fly and half float over to land on the other shinigami's head. Hooting curiously as to why the energy was suddenly so strange between the two friends. Not wanting his bird to try nesting in his hair Watari reached up to pick the small spirit up, taken by surprise when they managed to dodge his hands and instead flew away and to their perch on the other side of the room. Chirping and hooting as in to taunt him, the sight causing a small giggle to come from the older of the two shinigami currently in the lab. Earning a rather sheepish look from the bespectacled death god.

"Alright I suppose I have been slow going in catching you up especially when you agreed to cover for me while I was in Tokyo." He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I wasn't expecting to come back to Tatsumi thinking you'd manage to injure me in one of your experiments though Watari, couldn't you have come up with something I don't know… less conspicuous? If I had of known you were going to use that excuse I'd of stayed home for another day for effect."

"Tsuzuki you might not realise you're doing it but you're still stalling and all I want to know is how your trip to see Dr. Love went! Come on share; stop keeping all the juicy gossip to yourself." A playful wink from his friend was all it took to cause the violet eyed man to turn bright red in a mixture of shyness and embarrassment. "Come now, you can tell me. I know you were worried about what Muraki would do or you wouldn't have needed me to strong arm you into keeping your promise to him ne?"

"That's just it Watari nothing happened!" the brunette snapped back in response to being reminded of his own apprehension, "I nearly got lost, he has a butler who tried to send me away… you wouldn't believe how posh his house is! I know you can make a good living these days as a doctor but he lives in one of the richest parts of the city. Eh gomen… I'm getting distracted again." He looked a little apologetic at least when he realised he was still deflecting, "Muraki-san must of heard me arguing with his butler as he came to the door himself and he was pretty surprised to see me. Even though he still invited me in and we talked for a while, they've not let him go back to work just yet. We shared some higashi with this really fancy jasmine tea that I don't think I could ever afford, and he was just so different. Please don't ask Hisoka about this, but when we would run into him on an assignment he would tend to try and be touchy feely with me. This time I think he wanted to. You know to touch me, he made a motion like he would but had decided against it, the whole time he was polite and friendly." Tsuzuki listed off the things he felt were important on his fingers as he explained them one by one not paying attention to the sly look his colleague was giving him. "You should see the chairs he has in his living room Watari it was like sitting on a cloud it was so comfy I could have fallen asleep there. Even if Dr. Muraki would have been there as well, but he was being so nice and not his usual scary self! He even told me it was wrong to expect you to lie for me, and so as I already had his phone numbers I agreed it was only right to give him mine. Although he hasn't really sent me any messages, just the one where he was thanking me for actually going to see him."

"So you are going to see him again then Tsu?" If there was one thing that Watari Yutaka was bad at, it was not teasing his friends. "I'm assuming you are planning to considering how adorably you've just start blushing again! Oh my that villainous doctor sure is a lucky man. Maybe next time you'll actually let him take you on an actual date eh? So considerate of him to tell you off for making your friends lie for you, that really is unexpected." The jovial death god became more serious for a moment and much more solemn in his expression, "Do you think losing both his hidden lab and now his fiancée might have mellowed him out a little? There might actually be something worthwhile in your little self appointed mission after all you know, just think what we could learn from a man with his combined expertise…." He was in the middle of getting riled up when he was suddenly brought back down to earth by the look in his friend's eyes.

"I know Watari; it's true that Muraki-san has a wealth of knowledge which would be very useful for the summons division. Except what about Hisoka?" the words hung heavily in the air between the two guardians of death. "It took a lot for Hisoka to trust me, how can I keep being his partner if I'm having secret meetings with his killer? How do I explain to him that there is still something I believe is worth saving in that man? How can I certain that what I am seeing is even real?" The veteran of the Judgement bureau put his head in his hands not knowing where to look. "I just feel like I don't understand anything anymore, not where Muraki-san is concerned. You've never seen how shaken Hisoka gets being any near to him, how cruel and callous he can and has been. Yet sitting there in that house…. Watari, if you didn't know his sins you'd never suspect he could be so wicked. What makes a man turn into such a horrible monster? I just can't understand."

A sudden feeling of another's hand being placed on the top of his head was almost to cause the distressed man to bolt. Instead he allowed his colleague, his friend and confident to life his face up to look at him clearly. The face that greeted his was not unkind but was pained and clearly concerned. Sensing the others need for comfort the lab coat wearing blonde pulled the distressed male into a gentle but loose embrace, giving out a small noise of surprise when he felt himself being tightly embraced and clung onto in return. Despite the initial shock he allowed himself to relax into the hug, it was pretty obvious that his friend needed this. Neither man was sure how long they'd been in that position, or when Tsuzuki started to tear up from his distress and frustration by the time a knock sounded on the door. _Knock-knock!_ The noise shattered the moment starting both shinigami, two sets of eyes turning from looking at each other to looking at the currently locked door as the sound came again, _knock-knock_ a pause followed by more _knock-knock! Knock-knock!_ Perhaps the most surprising thing of all was the voice which came through the door after the last set of knocks. Had they been caught out?

"Watari-san? Are you in there, you haven't seen Tsuzuki-san anywhere have you?" the deep gravelly tone of the voice of the elder Gushoshin brother seeped into the room through the laboratory door. Both shinigami let out the breath they weren't aware they had been holding onto. "Watari-san?" the call came again. The two men nodded to each other to signal they're agreement of their next actions; they both stood up and straightened out their clothes.

"Just a moment Gushoshin!" Watari called out, reaching out and giving his colleague a reassuring shoulder squeeze as he walked past him to answer the door.

"Ah! There you are Watari-san, and Tsuzuki-san is with you how wonderful, my brother tells me you have been keeping an eye on young Kurosaki-kun? I was wondering if you could pass on a message for me?" the floating librarian floated straight past the bespectacled blonde and instead made a bee line straight for the other shinigami in the room.

"Oh hello there Gushoshin I wasn't aware you were looking for me. Watari and I were just having an important discussion about that recent accident I had in here and how it could be avoided." He gulped a little, as he knew that neither of the twins particularly liked him. Or his colleague Terazuma. Ever since they had gotten into a brawl while at work which had caused extensive damage to the library, which they were both still paying off out of their monthly salaries. As such being around either of the floating creatures put him on edge, but their issues with him hadn't stopped them from taking a real shine to Hisoka. "What is it you need me to tell him?"

"Yes Gushoshin what do you need us to tell Bon?" Watari having gotten over his initial irritation at being passed over in what was essentially his own office had decided to join the conversation.

The librarian turned and regarded the other man for a moment before looking back at Tsuzuki, "I and my brother as you know are very fond of young Kurosaki-kun and we would like to pass on our wishes for his return to health. If there is anything we can do to help in his recovery please let him know he can count on us both." The request was accompanied by a bow from the levitating creature.

"Of course Gushoshin that is very thoughtful of you, I was actually planning to pop by his apartment on my way home." The brunette fumbled over his words a little, "I'll be sure to let him know, I'm sure he'll appreciate your concerns."

"Oh and Watari-san, do be careful with what ever it is you're working on in here, we heard that there had been a minor accident. It's good that you and Tsuzuki-san are being proactive in ensuring it doesn't happen again. I will let you get back to your work." The avian being bowed once again before leaving both shinigami a little unsure of themselves as they stood staring at the open door mutely.

"Well this has certainly been an eventful day hasn't it? I'm sure Bon will be happy to know that everyone here in the office is eagerly waiting for him to return. Do you happen to know what is wrong with him?" Watari attempted to make casual conversation while he closed the door, "if it's something I can help with you know you only need to ask and I will at your disposal. Now I know what you're thinking Tsuzuki, but can you ask me for any more favours when I've already been covering for you? Well I must admit this affair with Dr. Strangelove is the most fun I've had in my afterlife for a very long time so think nothing of it!"

"I think you're most likely going to be my only friend once this gets out that I've been associating with him you know." Tsuzuki whined. Why did he have to feel so conflicted?

"Nani? Don't be silly Tsuzuki, I'm sure the others won't completely turn their backs on you! I mean I'm sure Bon will be upset and angry for a while, and well Terazuma never really got along with you before this…. But the chief and the count are still very fond of you. I can't see them casting you off to one side there is nothing to worry about. If anyone can talk them around Tsuzuki I have complete faith that it will be you! Now we really should be getting back to work shouldn't we?" the amber eyed blonde did his best to keep his voice light and happy as he led his colleague and friend out of the laboratory and back towards the main office. It was not lost however that out of all of their fellow shinigami he had missed out one person. That person was Tatsumi.


	9. Chapter 9

**When The Sakura Stops Falling chapter 9**

It had been a month since Dr. Muraki had been surprised with a visit from his favourite guardian of death, and a couple of weeks since he had begun working again. The first few days after the visit had passed much the same as the rest of his time off from work, however that the other man had kept his promise had been wonderfully rejuvenating. True he had been told to take as much as he needed away from his practise as a physician but he had started to miss his job. A few words to the right people and he managed to negotiate a gradual return to his regular full time hours, currently he was getting his feet wet doing some part-time work in the clinic. It was a far cry his specialism in the surgical field, but it was still far more satisfying then waiting at home. At home he would simply catch himself counting the days till they had agreed to meet again. Something he was still not quite sure he hadn't dreamed up one night if he didn't have the small number of text messages as proof. Yet as the day had drawn closer he had found himself feeling anxious. There was always a small possibility that the one he had arranged to meet would actually decide not to come.

This was how he felt as he stood on one of the street corners where he could keep a good view of the Omotesandō train station where they had agreed to meet. Absent minded reaching into the pocket of his signature white trousers he pulled out his wallet and looked at the pair of photographs with a wry smile. The face of his late fiancé looked back at him; she never had looked a day over twenty years old, even when they had both reached their thirties. It was a new addition which had been placed besides a much older photograph which had become dog eared over the years but still held a particular importance. Putting the wallet back the doctor looked over too the station again, not seeing any sign of the one he had come to meet he sighed. Fished out his cigarette case, one of the last gifts he had received from Ukyou before her passing, ironically after he had decided to try and quit smoking. With a practise ease the case was opened, one tobacco tube retrieved from it and then with the discreet confidence of a practised warlock the silvery blonde conjured a small flame to light it. What did it matter if he got lung cancer now he thought, taking a deep drag in defiance of his own profession. The white suited man was just about to turn around and head home. They were about to consider the other party to be a no show when he thought he heard somebody call his name. A little further away from him then the train station entrance was but he could still make out the sight of someone waving. The sight piqued his curiosity enough for him to choose to wait a few moments longer.

"Muraki-san!" the voice became clearer and more recognizable as the sight of a familiar brunette came into focus, "Sorry I'm a little late." Became the sight of a slightly out of breath shinigami sporting a recognizable black trench coat and black suit following close behind. From the way their chocolate coloured hair was blown about it appeared he had been rushing around Tokyo, had he perhaps gotten lost the doctor wondered? Despite the other's tardiness he still couldn't help but smile, he was happy to see them after all.

"Aaahh Tsuzuki-san" he spoke in a pleased tone, "I was beginning to worry that something had happened. You didn't have too much difficulty getting here did you? When I suggested we meet here I had thought the train station would have been a public enough landmark." The pale man took another drag of his cigarette and looked around for a suitable place to dispose of the remnants as he spoke. The other man stood next to him catching his breath looked at him apologetically.

"Gomen, it's actually that I lost track of the time which made me late. Do you still have time or will you need to head back to the hospital soon?" to the death gods surprise the thought that he may have to cut their secret meeting short was actually a disappointing one. The other's smile which would have normally sparked a sense of dread, in stead put him at ease.

"I've been able to take the afternoon off actually… still on my gradual return to working full time you see. So it doesn't matter, don't worry. What matters to me is that you came." The blond turned in the direction of the café he wanted to take his guest, "Shall we?" he asked as he started to walk down the street, humming to himself in satisfaction when the shinigami followed suit walking beside him. The pair didn't have to walk far to reach their intended destination a fairly large but still quaint and quiet café where they could talk in relatively privacy. To those that saw the pair of man walking side beside they looked like some sort of strange mirror image performance art. The brunette looking slightly nervous, wearing his black suit with white shirt paired with a black tie, long black duster and black shoes. Accompanied by the platinum haired man in a white trench coat and suit, the only colour his visible silver eye complimenting the charcoal grey shirt and black white tie. The effect made them look like the living embodiment of the symbol of harmony. The irony of their ensemble was not lost on the physician as he couldn't help the bemused smile which had settled on his features. The smile only grew upon reaching their destination. When Tsuzuki didn't complain at Muraki holding the door for him and even chose to flash his own smile. The sight gave the blonde warlock a feeling of butterflies similar to their first meeting so long ago.

Both men waited patiently while they waited to be seated, ironically neither of them looking at the other. Instead taking in the interior décor, purple orbs taking in the floor plan out of habit while the other's heterochromatic gaze admired the potted plant near the entrance. It was in this relative silence they allowed themselves to be seated and politely advised the waitress they would be a few minutes while they looked over the menu. Despite the appearance of easy silence they were both feeling slightly awkward. This was the first time since Kyoto that they had both gone somewhere in public together, back then it had been to see Noh play and Muraki remembered how he had coerced his companion into that meeting. How different it was however, to be sitting here across a small table from his beloved shinigami. No coercion involved, instead he had been the one who had been invited out, the venue his suggestion. Not being a native to capital Tsuzuki had requested that the doctor recommend somewhere for them both to meet, the only stipulation that it be somewhere public. Trying to maintain the façade of his easy confidence he allowed his mixed colour gaze to take in the sight before him. They had both removed their rather heavy coats when they had sat down, and he had been pleasantly surprised when the other had chosen to place the trench on the other side, and not between them. The effect as they were sat in a small corner booth meant they were essentially sitting almost next to each other, albeit at a right angle. Warmed by the unconscious gesture on the death god's part he had chosen to the same, and placed his folded coat on the outside seat next to him also. Tsuzuki was starring at the menu with an intense scrutiny which was almost enough to draw a chuckle from the doctor.

"Isn't this place a little expensive?" the sound of the black suited man's incredulous voice, drew the blonde from his thoughts. "When I suggested we go to a café I wasn't expecting anything as fancy as this…." His objections were cut short by the raising of an elegant pale hand.

"Relax Tsuzuki-san I know you wanted somewhere more public then our last meeting, but you also asked me to pick somewhere as I know the capital better then yourself. We are in one of the more expensive parts of Tokyo, but I had intended to treat you." With a confident air Muraki looked at his own menu and gave a pleased hum when he saw what he wanted, before turning his gaze to the befuddled shinigami who was still starring at him. "Please, if there is anything you would like you may order it. Do not worry about the cost. I can assure you that you're company are more then worth it."

Despite him Tsuzuki couldn't help the blush that started to warm his cheeks at the way the warlock looked at him with that coy smile, and the way his silky voice said his name. In response he found himself hiding behind the menu and tried to keep his voice level as he muttered his thanks. Face starting to warm even more when he heard the other's amused chuckling. Dammit he wasn't suppose to be feeling flattered by this man's words! They were still enemies weren't they? There was such a thing as two enemies who occasionally sat down for tea and sweets to talk things through like a pair of adults wasn't there? Still looking at the prices on the menu, despite being reassured that he wasn't footing the bill he couldn't help feeling a bit unsure of himself. Could he really accept such generosity from the killer of his partner? He'd already betrayed the young teen shinigami enough by even coming here hadn't he, would accepting or refusing the offer be worse at this point? There was no real way to know if he was being honest with himself, Ah well _Nori-kakatta fune,_ the sweet-loving man thought to himself, and indicated his desire to try one of the parfaits. If there was anything that shouldn't have surprised the shikigami master it was that the man sitting next to him at this table would have chosen somewhere which had a large selection of sweets and cakes. Hadn't Muraki always shown an amazing wealth of knowledge about not himself but all of Meifu?

"I have to admit this place is very nice, and the parfaits do look like they would even keep my sweet tooth happy." He smiled at his associate warmly, "Do I even need to ask if you picked this place especially with that in mind? You always to seem know so much about me it's a little frightening if I am truly honest Muraki-san."

"Such suspicious thoughts you have about me still, while I am well versed in your preference for sweets…. That would be what the Americans would say is a happy accident. They do look lovely though don't they? You're more then welcome to try one, they look a bit much for my tastes I'm afraid so I won't join you." Muraki felt a tug at his heart strings at the sight of the genuine smile, never had he ever thought he would see such a warm expression on the others face. He longed to take a photograph but didn't want to risk scaring the shinigami away again. Not when they were willingly sitting at the same table without any need for coercion, no need for any scheming or nefarious actions. "Shall I call the waitress over and order for us both? Then you can decide what topic you would like to discuss with me today".

Tsuzuki couldn't help the sheepish feeling when the doctor chided him so gently for being suspicious, he hadn't intended for it to come across that way. Still the generosity from the pale man was surprising considering their shared history. Part of him wanted to ask about the grave wound he had inflicted back in Kyoto, but seeing the sorcerer walking around as if nothing had happened he was finding it heard to bring it up. His thoughts went back to last month at the other's home, sitting in that lavish living room sitting on such comfortable wingback chairs. They hadn't talked about much of importance mainly just random small talk. Despite the building curiosity burning inside him, the amethyst eyed shinigami didn't know how to ask what it was he truly wanted to. How could the white clad doctor before him be both the man who had so callously cut down his partner, and yet still be the angelic saviour his same partner had heard described by Tsubaki aboard the Queen Camilla all that time ago. Or the generous kind man with the saintly patience that he had been told about by Sakuraji-chan as he had lead her to face her soul's judgement? Hadn't this arrangement come about because of disbelief that the other had been able to actually show signs of loving another? The silence which fell across their shared corner of the establishment was pleasantly relaxed. One lost deep in thought, the other casually looking through their cell phone to make sure they had not forgotten anything important after placing their order with the young waitress who had seated them. Neither man wishing to ruin the calm and comfortable atmosphere which had organically developed between them. To any casual observer they would appear as two long standing friends happy to just be around each other. Nothing about their body language would give any indication to their normally adversarial interactions.

The tranquillity was not to last when a stray thought which passed through the conscious mind of the shinigami came from his lips unbidden, to the surprise of them both. "I still don't understand why Mibu-san shouted at you when you took me to that restaurant, or why he seems to think I would be a kagema…." No sooner did Tsuzuki speak those words he realised that his absent thoughts had been spoken aloud. "Ah I didn't mean to say that out loud I'm sorry…." His worries about being berated for bring up such a topic in a polite setting were baseless he realised when he heard the doctor laughing, where as his speaking voice had a slight nasal tone his laugh was deep and rich. Although he would deny it if asked later. He found the sound to be rather pleasing; the sight of the man in his amusement gave the death god a rare chance to actually study the other. For the first time he realised just how much older the doctor was then he had assumed. His pale complexion and hair leant a youth to his features especially when coupled with the sharp jaw line and broad shoulders. The red studs adorning his ears added a dash of colour which broke up the pallor; now that Tsuzuki was able to really look at the doctor with his guard down he couldn't help thinking that his glasses aged him somewhat.

"Forgive me… I must confess of all the things I had expected you to ask me my dear Tsuzuki that wasn't one of them." Finally getting a grip on his own amusement the doctor regarded the brunette with curiosity. "Oriya is a very old friend of mine you see we go quite a way back, just like my dear departed Ukyou. Naturally as he has known me for such a long time he knows a fair number of things about me which are not well known. This has on a few occasions led him to reaching incorrect conclusions." Muraki paused to look his companion in the eye, "I assure you that I have tried to correct him on his mistake, surely there is something else you would much rather discuss hmm?" the tone was gentle and devoid of the mirth or condescension which the brunette had expected. Before said brunette could respond however the moment was lost by the arrival of his parfait, and the others pot of tea accompanied by a couple small pieces of castella cake. The arrival of their food and drink was coupled with polite thanks from the doctor, along with his compliments on the quick service. A few moments passed as he made small talk with the young server, eliciting a shy smile matched only by the blondes own warm expression. The glint in his slate coloured gaze hidden from the guardian by the wall of silver hair, as he felt himself sinking into his old habits of trying to charm those around him. Turning his attention back to the shinigami as their server took her leave from their table. Said shinigami was staring with wonder at his requested desert, it was bigger then he had expected and he seemed at a loss at how to tackle it.

"Muraki-san…." He murmured quietly not wanting their fellow customers to over hear his next words, "… if I wasn't already dead I would think I had just died. This looks wonderful…. Thank you." The simple words of gratitude were enough to case the other to pause in their action of pouring themselves some tea, not sure how to respond. That tug at their core came again that he did not know how to interpret or how to process so he once again stamped it down inside. Choosing to maintain his silence as the sugar addicted man ooohed and aaahed over where to start on the generously sized dessert. "You know Muraki-san, I am curious as to how you and your fiancée met. You're from a dynasty of sorts aren't you? I mean your family are known for becoming doctors weren't they. So were you and Ukyou-chan introduced by your families or did you meet independently?" The question was voiced between a few small mouthfuls of fruit and whipped cream from the top of the generously sized parfait.

"I suppose that would be the most logical story to start with Tsuzuki-san, very well then." The pale doctor took a sip from his tea once he was satisfied he had stirred in the right amount of sugar into his jasmine tea. "It was part-way through my first year of high school; I and Oriya were already good friends at this time. When we were informed that our class was going to be joined by a transfer student…."

*******

 _It was autumn and the leaves on the trees had already began to transform into their many colours, the students unaware of the trickle of falling leaves as they focused on their latest assignments. Except for two students in the class of 1-B where one student who was confident that they had already completed their work correctly was watching the falling foliage with bored disinterest. In front of him another male student was leaning back on his chair and trying to pass the first student a note on a small piece of paper._

" _Muraki-kun!" the student leaning backwards hissed trying to get the attention of the other teenager. The harsh whisper of his name was enough to bring the other's attention back from the flora outside and into the classroom. Silvery eyes fell on the hand reaching back with the folded paper and he shook his head in amusement as he accepted it. Undoing the folds showed its contents to be a rather crude drawing._

" _Really Mibu-kun, I can't tell what this is supposed to be." The boy holding the paper scrunched it up and pocketed it to bin later, "I can't understand how your calligraphy can be so elegant but you can't draw worth a dam." keeping his voice down so not to disturb their class mates while they waited for their teacher to arrive._

" _There's a rumour going around that we're going to be getting a new transfer student today." The one known as Mibu continued whispering to his friend, "You think they'll struggle to catch up this late into the school year?"_

" _How would I know that Mibu?" the bored pupil had returned to staring at the falling leaves, his tone harsher then necessary but he figured it was too late to take it back. Before he could even consider offering any sort of apology the classroom door opened and their teacher entered, however following them was a young girl who looked a little nervous to be there. They both stood at the front of the class, their teacher apologising for coming to their home room period late but that they had needed to collect their new classmate from the principal's office and show them the way._

 _Once the morning greetings to their sensei were out of the way, everyone in the class listened to their homeroom teacher explaining about the new student who stood before them. Introducing them and why they were joining them so late on in the school year. Even the class rebel Mibu Oriya and his friend who was infamous with his teachers for never paying attention but still passing all assignments and exams Muraki Kazutaka listened intently. The latter in particular couldn't help but stare at the petite girl with the shoulder length hair, which framed her wide eyes and delicate features. She stood besides their sensei looking like a hare caught in the hunters scope, unsure of her. Then she spoke to introduce herself and the young male thought he was hearing the voice of an angel._

" _Ohayōgozaimasu" she spoke softly and bowed deeply towards her new class, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Sakuraiji Ukyou, from today I will be joining your class. Please be kind to me." The last phrase was spoken with a gentle smile. After the introductions were dealt with their teacher directed the new pupil to the only empty desk, which just so happened to be at the back of the class._

 _For the young Muraki as he watched his new classmate make her way to the empty desk next to his own it was if time slowed down. His heart felt like it was speeding up, and he didn't understand it at the time but he had just been introduced to the one he would want to marry. So caught up in watching the young woman he didn't even notice the sly look his friend was giving him from the desk in front of him._


	10. Chapter 10

**When The Sakura Stops Falling chapter 10**

The tea and confectionary consumed a short while ago; both men were now both enjoying a relaxing walk down Omotesandō towards the Meiji Shrine. Under the gentle shade of zelkova trees as Muraki continued to regale his companion with anecdotes from his school years. "As you can imagine by the time Sakuraiji-san actually agreed to meet me in person I had already been courting his daughter in secret for a number of months." He paused looking up through the branches of the elm tree they were standing under before turning to look at the brunette standing besides him. "Naturally he was concerned about my suitability for his only daughter, I don't think the nature of my parents deaths helped much." Most wouldn't have picked up on the subtle change in the timbre of the doctor's voice; Tsuzuki however was not most people.

"From what little I do know about you, both your parents died before you finished school. I can understand how hard that must have been for you. Well sort of, for as long as I can remember of my life it was just me and my older sister." The shinigami tried to keep his voice down as there were a lot of people around them. Refusing to meet the other gaze however keeping his sight straight ahead in the direction they were travelling. Had he turned his head to look at the magician besides him the look of pain and genuine surprise would have taken him a back. "I wish I could remember them. Anything about them but there isn't anything there, just me and Ruka." A quiet sigh, "besides you must have won her father other eventually didn't you? When found you at that hospital you told me to never forget that she was your fiancée. As you can see I haven't forgotten."

Silence fell between them both again as they continued on down the tree lined street, the doctor still in his stunned silence. Whereas the one besides him started to hum a barely audible tune to him surprised at how at ease he was able to be with the doctor. Just like he had told his shinigami colleague back at the lab in Meifu, when he visited the warlock's home before it was like meeting with a completely different person. This occasion had turned out much the same. Loathe admitting to him, he was actually enjoying himself. As they were just starting to approach one of the torii which indicated they were getting close the Meiji shrine complex both men were brought back out of their individual thoughts by the ringing of a cell phone. Out of habit Muraki reached for his only to find it had not been his phone which was ringing. With a sheepish smile his cohort pulled the offending device out of his own pockets and checked the caller ID before giving an apologetic glance to the bemused warlock stood besides him.

"Do you need to return to Meifu so soon Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked, barely managing to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I had hoped we could have visited the museum within the Meiji Shrine together." He was silenced by a gesture from the brunette indicating that he didn't want the caller to know who he was with. The requirement for secrecy becoming all the more apparent to the blonde once the call was answered.

"Moshi-Moshi…..gomen Hisoka I must of lost track of the time….." plum coloured eyes met the others steely gaze with an apologetic look, "A new case?" that caught his attention as much as Muraki felt eaves dropping was beneath him he couldn't help his surprise that the boy would call his partner to summon him back to the bureau. The doctor tried to feign disinterest but couldn't help listening even as Tsuzuki walked a few steps away from the crowd for more privacy. Even then the sound of his own name coming from his favourite death god was even something he could not ignore. "Ne Hisoka I don't think we should be jumping to conclusions just yet….. We have no reason to think Muraki could be responsible….. I know that, Hisoka but listen to me!" The sound of the other's raised voice caused a few people milling around the torii entrance to look in the black suited shinigami's direction if only for a brief moment. "Just because that women has a link to him, doesn't mean that the next case is automatically going to be related to him. I know you have a history with Muraki but its not good for you to assume that…" the way the brunette's voice trailed off indicating that the caller had terminated the phone call.

Cautiously the pale man approached the guardian of death who was now staring at his phone with an intense gaze. The intensity of the stare wasn't what surprised him, his surprise came from the way the shinigami's features seemed almost twisted in a snarl. One didn't need to be an empath to clearly see the brunette was annoyed at something or someone. Surely the boy couldn't have riled up the shikigami master that much? Despite himself Muraki couldn't help the curiosity poking at him and he had to ask. After all if he wasn't mistaken his beloved shinigami had been about to defend him to a colleague. Not just any colleague however but his own partner. Almost as if they had sensed him approaching Tsuzuki turned around and had schooled his face in a mask of calm, even managing to smile at the blonde. That in itself was not enough to quell the desire to know bubbling inside and so he still proceeded to ask. "Are you alright Tsuzuki-san? My apologies but I couldn't help but overhear you use my name when talking to the boy just then…" The flash of irritation that appeared in those amethyst eyes which were boring into him was enough to silence him. Had he managed to send the fragile bridge between them tumbling so soon?

"What have I gotten myself into." The brunette grumbled to himself as he raked his hand through his own hair and laughed humourlessly. "Apparently there's a new case and I'm needed back in Meifu. Gomen but Hisoka suspects you and I can hardly tell him you promised to be on your best behaviour. Only Watari knows about our little arrangement as you know…."

Muraki couldn't help echoing the shinigami's words with a chuckle of his own as he looked at his feet in a uncharacteristic move not wanting the other to see the blush he was sure had appeared on his pale face. "I can assure you, if there is only thing I am it is a man of my word. Since you saw me at the hospital….. When you collected…." Finding himself unable to speak the words out loud he opted to explain himself a different way, "You are welcome to investigate but your colleagues would find I haven't been in Nagasaki since our last official meeting. Something that you could more then likely confirm with the Sakuraiji family is that I was busy assisting with the funeral arrangements. After all we were engaged for a long time, would that help your investigation?"

"Please believe me when I say I'm sorry to bring this back up Muraki-san" Tsuzuki replied in a gentle tone, having moved closer. Now he was standing immediately next to the paler man.

"You have nothing to apologise for, but the sentiment is much appreciated regardless. It is my own fault I suppose…." The sorcerer left the words unspoken, "Will I be able to see you again?" he couldn't help the hint of desperate hope which snuck into the inflection of his voice. Feeling himself relaxing once again ever so slightly when the brunette smiled.

"Let me get back to the office and see what this case has in store, if it doesn't look like your past work I will do what I can to keep the others from coming after you. I just wish I could tell them that I know it wasn't anything to do with you. Even after all that you have done even you deserve to grieve in peace and to your life back in order." Tsuzuki looked away, "I might get lucky and this case might not even be in my district, they might just want me to give my opinion. Despite everything I can not lie and say I did not enjoy your company today… but that being said surely you can understand why this is difficult for me?"

Indeed the normally malevolent doctor could understand the difficult position that the death guardian had willing placed himself into. Not only had he put himself in that position but he had done so of his own volition. "Of course Tsuzuki and I am well aware it is more then I had the right to ask for. I know it's selfish of me to want to another chance to enjoy your company at least once more. Perhaps it's foolish of me ne? Whatever happens I shall be eagerly waiting to hear from you again, until next time then."

"Until next time Muraki-san" Tsuzuki agreed. "I don't know why it never simply occurred to you to just ask you know. After the Maria Wong incident I would have been wary, but if I had known back then just meeting you like this would of prevented so much pain." The brunette shook his head, "Perhaps I'm being naïve again but I want to believe that you are still the good man she believed in."

"Perhaps indeed, but what would you do if you found that this good man you believe still exists inside me was real?" unable to keep his curiosity buried until the promised next time Muraki couldn't help blurting out the question. The reaction was something which would haunt his every idle moment from now till the next time he would see the shinigami.

Tsuzuki had looked around them both to ensure that they were alone, and that everyone who had been around the entrance had already moved further along the path to the entrance. Satisfied they wouldn't have an audience he had flashed the doctor a boyish grin before whispering in his ear "perhaps I could be persuaded to let that man take me on a real date sometime." The seed planted in the blondes mind, the brunette had straightened up, took a few steps back and teleported back to Meifu. In his wake a stunned and blushing doctor standing beneath the torii gate surrounded by the evergreen forest which encompassed the complex.

"My Tsuzuki I didn't think you had it in you to be quite so cruel…" the man muttered to himself, his expression one of a pained smile. Making sure he was alone with a glance around his surroundings he too chose to leave via magical means, teleporting back to his home. Once he was back in the safety of his lounge he loosened his tie and stalked through the large manor to hang his coat up before seeking out his faithful butler.

If Sakaki had been started or surprised by the sudden appearance of his employer he didn't show it. As was his usual way he simply welcomed the doctor home with a smile full of genuine affection. He was glad that he other was leaving the house again on a semi-regular if not completely regular basis once again. "Okaerinasai young master, I trust you had a pleasant day?" Due to how many years the butler had worked with Muraki he could tell just from a glance at the blond man that something had rattled him. That same experience also taught him to wait until the doctor would be willing to share what it was, if he ever would.

"Thank you Sakaki and it wasn't a bad day…." Muraki paused to choose his words carefully, but opted to change the subject instead, "pray tell do we have any more of that delightful jasmine tea? I could do with a soak but would love to have some once I finish bathing. Today has given me some things to think about, if you will excuse me." Waiting only long enough for the butler to retrieve the requested tea he turned on his heel and made his way to his bedroom to prepare for his bath.

Naturally the master bedroom of his lavish home being in a western style had its own bathroom and he knew he could take his time without being disturbed. One by one he removed his garments, leaving a trail across his floor as he walked through one room to the other which was his intended destination. Entering the spacious private bathroom the sorcerer sighed and ran one manicured hand through his platinum blonde hair. Pushing his bangs away from his face as he did so, catching a look at his reflection from the corner of one eye he turned to face his reflection. This was something he rarely did with his right eye un-obscured like it was in this moment. Several moments passed as he took in his own appearance the ghostly pale skin, the unnatural silver tone of his lone real eye in contrast to the other. The sneer which marred his features was involuntary as he continued to stare at himself with contempt clouding his thoughts. Images of the brunette shinigami flashed through his mind along with how they'd talked as if they were old friends and not enemies. Followed by memories of the night under the sakura tree with that boy, who always seemed to interfere and get in the way. Then it was that fateful meeting in Nagasaki, he'd been praying in the cathedral and had been interrupted by a stranger who turned out to be the shinigami he had been hoping to see. Unbidden his mind again returned to his earlier meeting with the sweet-loving guardian of death. A 'real date' he had said as he'd left to return to Meifu, he thought about the look on the other's face as they had said those words. How wonderful those words should have sounded and felt, instead they left a bitter taste in the warlocks mouth. The sound of a growl reached his ears as he felt the blossom of pain spreading through his knuckles and through the rest of his hand. Unaware of his own actions he had punched the mirror, subconsciously aiming at the spot in his reflection showing his artificial eye. Both eyes widening in surprise at the realisation that he growl had come from his own throat. Disbelieving his senses he held his hand up to examine it, as if seeing it made it more real the pain seemed to intensify almost immediately once he took a closer look. Luckily his experienced surgeon's eye told him he hadn't done any major damage to himself, except give himself seven years bad luck if one believed in such superstitions, which he didn't. The mirror would be easily replaced so it was a trivial matter and not worth delaying his bath. Pushing it to the back of his mind he proceeded to turn on the shower to rinse his body before getting into the bathtub as was the traditional custom for preparing oneself to take a bath. After all he hadn't been lying when he said he had some things to think about.

***********

Mean while upon returning to Meifu our favourite shinigami immediately groaned outwardly to himself. What had he been thinking saying that out load of all things? He wasn't supposed to be dating the doctor! True he had on both times they had met up found the doctor to be genuinely charming and had enjoyed his company. There had been a striking difference in the blonde's behaviour and demeanour then what he had begun to expect whenever their paths would cross in the field. Just what had cause him to say something so stupid he couldn't be sure but maybe he could blame it on the sugar content of the huge parfait Muraki had bought for him? It had come with a lot of chocolate, more then he'd expected. That being said he also had to take into account that ever since he had been sent to retrieve the soul of the man's fiancée his views had shifted ever so slightly. Other's had even noticed and he could only hope that Hisoka hadn't started to pick up on it. His young colleague had been partners with him now for a while and while they had their ups and down he didn't want to betray his trust. The empath's trust was hard won and once broken he was certain it would be irreparable. As his luck would have it as he made his way to the meeting room for the debriefing on this latest case he happened to bump into Chief Konoe. Sensing a chance to make good on his promise straight away for once he decided he may as well try to request a word in private. If the chief had time to spare that is.

"Chief!" Tsuzuki called out as he jogged the short distance down the corridor to catch up to his boss, "Chief, you don't happen to have a spare minute do you? I could really use your advice on something. It's something of a private matter if you understand."

"Ah Tsuzuki! There you are the others were wondering where you had vanished off to. Kurosaki-kun was trying to call you earlier did he manage to get hold of you?" Konoe had stopped and turned at the sound of his name being called from behind him. Looking pleased to see the other shinigami as he waited for them to catch up to him, resuming his walk as the other death god fell into step besides him.

"Oh yes Hisoka called me earlier about the new case so I came rushing back to the office as soon as I could." The brunette replied with his usual happy go lucky manner.

The division Chief chuckled, "Well I'm glad to hear it. So this private chat you need to have with me, so you think it can wait until after you get briefed on this case? You know how Tatsumi can be about your tardiness Tsuzuki, in fact I was on my way to the meeting room myself if you want to walk with me?"

Both men walked the rest of the way to the debriefing room while continuing to make small talk, only stopping when they arrived at their destination and receiving a disapproving look from Tatsumi. The look was more or less aimed at Tsuzuki, but the secretary didn't say anything seeing as Konoe had arrived with him. Now that everyone was in attendance the shadow master started to run everyone through the details on the latest case. At this stage they had no reason to think this was anything other then an unfortunate case of some young people who were messing with things they didn't understand. On this occasion, they had been attempting the summoning demons or other spirits. As often happened if proper preparation and precaution was not taken the souls of those who ended up dying for their mistake would remain in the world of living, not actually knowing they were now dead. From the information available to them Tsuzuki could see no reason it shouldn't be a quick and easy case to resolve. However he just had to keep an eye on his partner, ever since Hisoka had found out that Muraki was indeed still alive he was hell bent on seeing a connection to his killer in every case they had since. Even if it was clear to the rest of the department that the empath was seeing connections which did not exist. For this reasons as well as his promise to the warlock earlier outside the Meiji shine he needed to speak to their Chief. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Once the briefing had finished Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka looked like he wanted to say something to him, what that was he would never known as the moment was lost. Konoe's voice broke the silence before the other could voice their thoughts. "Tsuzuki could you accompany me to my office for a moment? I need to speak to you alone." Without waiting for a reply the blue suited shinigami left the room. Giving his partner an apologetic look Tsuzuki stood and followed, not speaking again until he had entered the office of the department's leader.

"Take a seat Tsuzuki" the meeting room wasn't far from his office and so Konoe was already seated at his desk, "tell me what is troubling you? There isn't an issue between you and Kurosaki-kun is there?" Always one to get straight to the point Konoe fixed his subordinate with a piercing brown stare, it wouldn't be the first time that a partnership hadn't worked out with the other shinigami.

"Actually chief now you mention it…" he considered his words carefully, the issue wasn't technically between himself and Hisoka but it did involve him or at the very least it concerned him. "I have been becoming a little concerned about Hisoka's well being of late. Ever since you sent us to retrieve the soul of Sakuraiji-san and we had confirmation that Muraki-san was still alive. Hisoka seems to be well trying to find a connection to him in every case."

"I see. This doesn't surprise me for a couple of reasons I'm afraid Tsuzuki. As you aware as you heard it from the man himself, Muraki is responsible for young Kurosaki's death." The older shinigami lent back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling of the office. "Secondly you are not the first person to express such a concern to me. As it happens not long ago Tatsumi also came to me with his own concerns about Kurosaki's well being. However there isn't much I can do unless it starts to affect him in terms of his work, and you two both still appear to be working in the field effectively. Unless he makes a mistake or breaks one of the rules there isn't much I can do. Suspending him would be seen as unfair and rightfully so, I'm sorry Tsuzuki."

Unfazed by the other's words the purple-eyed brunette smiled at his boss and leant forwards a little before responding. "I understand, I just wanted to raise my concerns and I'm glad somebody else has also noticed it. If it's been noticed by somebody else then I'm not losing it at least." He chuckled quietly and humourlessly. "The thing is I know that on this newest case that Muraki wouldn't have anything to do with it. So I don't want to let Hisoka get too stuck on this fixation. It can't be good for him…."

"What would make you so confident that the doctor wasn't involved?" Konoe cut him off, his curiosity was piqued, "You seem awfully confident in that fact. Is there something you know that we don't? Has Muraki lost his ability to use magic perhaps?"

He realized too late that he may of underestimated the deductive reasoning abilities of the other shinigami, but if he could make the other understand then it wouldn't matter too much would it? It was only Hisoka he had to make sure didn't find out. "Well that's the other thing I needed to talk to you about." he'd come this far no point in backing out now he decided "On that mission where we got confirmation Muraki-san was alive, it was because he was there when I found Sakuraiji-san in the hospital room. It turns out she was engaged to him and he was actually waiting for me. Whilst it's true he prevented her soul from coming to Meifu he freely admitted to doing so, and willingly undid what ever spell was keeping her soul from passing over as long as I brought her back with me. That's not all though Chief, there was something different about him and I was curious. So I agreed to meet with him."

"And have you had this meeting Tsuzuki?" the other's voice was patient and calm. "It's been a while since that case; you've had plenty of time"

"I humbly apologise if I have overstepped my bounds but I have to admit that yes I have met up with since that case. In fact I have just come from meeting with him in Tokyo; I was standing outside the Meiji shrine when Hisoka called me about the new case." Tsuzuki continued to pursue being honest as his best option, and hoped that he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"I see" Konoe looked thoughtful, "and your certain from these meetings you've been having that he's not continuing his games and tricks?"

"I am mostly certain, if there is one thing I know about him its that he has an obsession with me. Or at least he had one. I figured that perhaps I could use that to our advantage somehow, I got the idea from speaking with Sakuraiji-san actually" he continued to explain his idea to his superior. "She's known him since they were in school and the man she knew him to be is nothing like the person we've known him to be. I don't think she was aware of his illegal activities from how she talked about him. Actually now I think back on it he said the same thing, that she didn't know and he asked me if she'd suffer for his actions."

"So that was why you asked me all those questions when you returned to Meifu at the end of that mission." His chief asked, and Tsuzuki nodded. "I should have realised. However I wouldn't have expected him to ask you that if I'm being honest."

Tsuzuki felt a smile forming despite himself, he was certain he would be able to convince the elder shinigami that what he was trying to achieve was worthwhile. "That's what got me thinking. That there was something of the person he once was still buried deep inside of him underneath all of the darkness. If I could find a way to reach that part of him, the good part of him maybe I could solve the problem he poses for the bureau. I know eventually he'll have to answer for his crimes but in the meantime for his remaining years he could have a chance to redress the balance couldn't he?"

The look he was getting from the other side the desk was one of sceptism and uncertainty. "Tsuzuki why is it never simple with you?" Konoe shook his head but still had a fond smile regardless, "It's so like you to find a reason to see something good in everyone, I shouldn't be surprised you'd try to find it in him as well. It's true that he and his family have been a thorn in Enma's side for generations now." He paused momentarily as he searching for the right words to express how he felt about what had been revealed to him, "I will need to consult with the count on the best way forward. That being said for now I won't punish you for meeting with a mortal as long as it's not interfering with your work do you understand?"


End file.
